Redding High
by District12Girl
Summary: Edward, Jasper and Emmett are brothers at Redding Dale High. Enter Bella, Alice and Rosalie. Will Bella stay away from the man who's already taken? And will Emmett stay truthful to Rosalie?
1. New Comers

**Hey guys, this chapter is going to be quick. This is my second Twilight story. My first one is a failure but hopefully this will be better. I will only write an author note at the start if it's important.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I wish!**

**Edward's POV**

"Hey Edward did you hear that three totally hot girls are moving to our school today?" Emmett announced almost falling off his chair in excitement.

I _did_ know that three girls were moving to this school today, it was all Emmett and Jasper talked about. Us three are brothers, Emmett, Jasper and I. Jasper's the oldest, then me and Emmett is the baby of the family, he acts like it too. We all go to Redding Dale High. _Lucky us_. It's full of nerds and computer freaks.

"Yes I did know three girls are moving to this school today, and how do you know there hot?" I asked, stretching on the bench I was sitting on.

"Because they're over there and god there gorgeous." Emmett was literally drooling, I looked over and saw that Jasper was doing the exact same got his wish. They were hot! Hot but just more plastics! Oh I forgot to mention, all the boys are nerds and computer freaks, except us. About 80% of the girls are plastics and the other 20% are thought to be 'not acceptable'.

"I don't see the point in them. There just another group of plastics." I sighed.

I really didn't see the point in them. They were probably just another group of hags. But then again, I couldn't talk, I was voted the hottest boy in school and I do go out with the hottest girl in school, Victoria and she's a plastic. But that's different.

"Oh my god, they're coming over here. I love the one on the left, bagsie mine!" Typical Emmett.

"Emmett don't get your hopes up. There most probably coming over here to tell you to stop staring."

I turned around to see the three newbies heading over.

"Hey boys, We were wondering if we could sit with you for breakfast."

Dammitt! They just proved me wrong!Oh I also forgot to mention this is a boarding school.

"Yeah, sure sexy." Emmett said obviously gawking at her beauty, he's so subtle. Not!!!

"Thanks." The same girl said, looks like she's the spokes person of the three.

I was too busy looking at the blonde that was talking to notice the girl behind her, until now. She was beautiful. Goddess-like even.

"Oh sorry, let me introduce my friends. This is Alice."

She gestured to a small pixie-like girl with short spiky hair. She obviously had a lot of fashion sense, you could tell by her interrupted before the blonde could carry on.

"Hello Alice I'm Jasper, you can sit next to me if you like?"

Obviously Jasper has bagsied her.

"Sure thanks Jasper." Alice replied in a high angel-like voice.

"Anyway, as I was saying, This is my other best friend Bella."

She gestured to the girl behind her. Bella stepped forward and then I saw her more clearly. She was like a Greek goddess, she had deep brown hair that reached amost to her waist and wide doe-like chocolate brown eyes. Way hotter than Victoria. I'd better step in before she's taken.

"Hey Bella, I'm Edward, Would you like to sit next to me?"

"Umm, yeah sure." She smiled shyly at walked over to the bench very elegantly and placed herself lightly next to me.

"And last of all, I'm Rosalie." The blonde finally finish and sat down next to Emmett before he could ask her started to talk with each other but Bella just sat there listening to music.

"So Bella what music are you listening to?"She turned off her MP3 and looked at me.

"Oh well you will most probably find this geeky but I'm listening to Claire De Lune." She blushed when she said the name.

"No Debussy's great."I actually thought Debussy was great. She looked at me and smiled. I knew we were going to get along but then my plastic girlfriend turned up

Oh crap!!!


	2. The Plastic Ruins Everything

Disclaimer: LaLa I still don't own Twilight

Chapter 2: The Plastic Ruins POV

"Um, Hey Victoria." I mumbled, shuffling my.

It just can't get any worse.I'm starting to get along with the hottest girl in school and then my plastic girlfriend has to turn up.

"Hey baby, I haven't seen you in ages." Victoria said kissing me on the cheek and sitting in my lap. I stood up, tipping her off of me.

"Umm, Victoria I saw you like 5 minutes ago, you waved at me."

Well looks like things can get worse. As soon as I had corrected my soon to be ex girlfriend, everything kicked off. Emmett and Jasper started to snigger and the girls started to join in a couple of minutes later. But Bella just sat there staring at the wall. Obviously trying to divert her attention to something else so she didn't have to listen to my conversation with the plastic queen.

"Yes, well 5 minutes is a long time. Anyway I was wondering maybe we could go to the end of year prom together. I know it's a month away but I have to pick out my dress and think about my hair and that."

She started to babble on and on about facials and dance moves, but that was all I caught. I was too busy looking at the beauty that sat on the other side of me. I had to break up with Victoria now, before something bad happened.

"Hello Edward, are you listening."

Victoria waved a hand in front of my looked at me and saw me staring at Bella. Uh oh!

"Hey, Stop staring at her, your only interested in me. Right, that's it!"

I heard her shriek.I finally turned around to see what Victoria was doing... and it wasn't good. She grabbed Bella by the hair and pulled her on the floor.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN, BITCH!!!"

Gentle Bella did something I never thought she would. She tripped Victoria up, rolled on top of her and started bitch slapping her.

"YOU COW!! ALICE SPENT AGES ON MY HAIR THIS MORNING! AND I'LL DO WHAT THE FUCK I LIKE YOU HOE!!!"

Wow! She sure could fight back. But so could Victoria, she started trying to scratch Bella's face. Those fake nails bloody hurt too. Never get in the way of plastics and a sale at Fashion Island, I still had the scars.I had to take drastic measures and help Bella. I got up and pushed Victoria out the way, 'accidentally' pushing her into another person and spilling soup down her top.

"I ONLY BOUGHT THIS TOP YESTERDAY!!! WERE ARE SO OVER EDWARD!!!" she screeched at me and then stalked off. Well that wasn't so hard. LOL! Now I don't have to break up with her. Oh crap! Forgot about Bella on the floor. I grabbed her hand and pulled he up.

"Bella are you alright?" I looked her over.

"Yeah I'm fine, thank you for saving me."

I helped her up and she gave me a kiss on the cheek. I could of died right there. Instead I acted like an idiot and tried to kiss her back, I tried to urn her face so I could kiss her but she pulled away and took a few steps back.

"Edward, umm, I don't feel that way about you."

She turned a beetroot red.I hadn't realised until now that everyone in the cafeteria was staring at us ... and I just tried to kiss the hottest girl in school…Awkward!

"Umm, come on girls, we better go get our things unpacked before next lesson." Rosalie interrupted mine and Bella's awkward moment and her and Alice got up.

"Bye Emmett, see you next lesson." Rosalie blew Emmett a kiss and I swear I saw him catch it with his hand.

"Bye Jasper, call me." Alice mimicked Rosalie and blew a kiss to Jasper and I know I saw him catch it, how puffy can you get?

"Bye." Bella just said that one simple word. Bye. No kiss no hug, not even a friendly handshake. I need to practise how to charm women

My life now officially sucks.


	3. Hot Or Not

**Disclaimer****: You know the drill**

**Chapter 3 - Love Bug**

**Edward's POV**

"God I love Bella."

It had been two days since I had talked to Bella. Obviously my attempted kiss has put her off me for good. I know I will sing her a song!

"FOR GODS SAKE! WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Emmett screamed from the other end of the room.

I had been going on about Bella since I first saw her. Well, after the major cat fight between Bella and Victoria.

"I'm gonna sing her a song and play my guitar."

"Good for you. I think the best way to charm a woman is to sing her a soothing song with a rose in you hand, on one knee outside her window." Jasper dreamily said walking around the room. GAY!!!

"Right I'm gonna get to work." I pulled out my notebook and pen and started writing the first thing that came to my head.

**Bella's POV**

"God I love Edward………………………………Norton."

"What the guy who plays the hulk?" Alice was looking at me with puzzled eyes.

"Hell yeah have you seen him!"

I'm not the greatest fan of marvel comics but when the hulk and spider man came out, I found I liked them much more.

"Well I don't like big green guys. I'd go for someone more popular like Orlando Bloom, Have you seen him in Pirates of the Caribbean? Hotty."

"Rose I'm sorry to say but I don't think Orlando Bloom would go for a girl as plastic as you. He would think you have a weird face and you are hiding it in Rimmel London."

Alice had a point. Rose did wear far to much makeup. I know she is wearing it to charm the boys, and she succeeded. She's got Emmett, Alice's got Jasper and I have no-one.

" Fine then alice who would you're dream celeb boyfriend be?" Rose nearly spat the words out at Alice. Obviously Alice had pissed Rose off big time.

"Well, my dream celeb boyfriend would be Leonardo di caprio, Have you seen him in Titanic? I have to say he is a sex god!"

"Can't agree more Alice." Rose said looking in the mirror at herself, like always.

"Hey how about we watch Titanic now?" I would love to watch the film, even though I've seen it loads of times.

"Sure." Alice and Rose said together.

We were just settling in to the movie when there was a knock on the door. I got up to open it and I was shocked. Edward stood there in front of me with a rose In his mouth and a guitar in his hands. He took the rose from his mouth and handed it to me and started to play the most beautiful song I have ever heard.

_My life is brilliant._

My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Flying high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you.

When he finished the song he stood up and bowed. It was so beautiful I was about to cry until the plastic queen a.k.a Edward's ex girlfriend turned up.


	4. Cat Fight Take 2

**Chapter 4: Cat fight take 2**

**_Disclaimer:__ I don't own Twilight but, I want it, I need it my………precious._**

**BPOV**

"OH MY GOD! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU ARE CHEATING ON ME!" Victoria screamed at the top of her voice.

Recap: Me, Rosalie and Alice just moved to Redding High. On the first day here we sat with 3 brothers called Emmett, Jasper and Edward. Rose and Emmett and Alice and Jasper clicked like that, me and Edward made small talk but didn't 'hit it off.' Then his girlfriend, now ex-girlfriend came over and started a cat fight with me which ended with her getting food all down her top and Edward trying and failing to kiss me in front of the whole school. Now I have Edward stood in front of me with his guitar finishing of the most beautiful song I have ever heard and Victoria throwing a punch at my face. Oh dear.

"Victoria we broke up 2 days ago when you had that cat fight with Bella." Edward exclaimed trying to help me up of the ground, which I only just realised I was on with blood running down my face.

"Ugh!" I heard Victoria scream and walk down the corridor.

"Bella are you okay?" I heard several people say at the same time.

"I'm gonna teach that bitch a lesson."

Now I was pissed. I walked out of Edwards hands and started down the corridor where Victoria was walking. When I got quite close I picked up my pace so I was going fast enough to jump onto her back.

"This is for ruining the most beautiful song I have ever heard."

"Get off me u slag!" I wanted Victoria to pay for everything she's done to me. I haven't even been here a week and I feel like I could throw her off a waterfall where she can plummet in oblivion. To bad the Niagara Falls trip was cancelled.

"BELLA GET OF VICTORIA THIS INSTANCE!" I heard Miss. Lehellm shout from behind me. In the time I've been here I found out Miss. Lehellm is a horrid person. I remember on the first day Alice went up to her and asked her how her day has been like a polite person would do. Her reply, not so nice. Lets just say Alice didn't sleep that night…at all.

I climbed off Victoria's back and turned around to find Miss. Lehellm marching down the corridor looking like she would hit anyone who got in her way. Before she reached me I saw Edward walk up to me and whisper something in my ear. In French?

" _Je sais que je ne sera jamais avec vous, mais j'ai besoin de vous faire savoir que je_" He took a step back and kissed my hand before walking past me and out the door into the moonlit night. I was to mesmerised by what he said, even though I only vaguely know what he said to realise that Miss. Lehellm was right in front of me. I could smell her breath, Bleh! What did she eat for dinner. A rubbish bin and its contents?

"Bella Swan I suggest you get back to you room immediately. I will speak with you after breakfast tomorrow." She turned her head to Victoria who was sorting out her shirt from when I assaulted her. "Victoria, I think you should get to bed and I will speak to you tomorrow as well."

I didn't reply, I just walked past Rose and Alice who were stood at the door of our room still gawking at the spot where cat fight number two took place. I just sat on the bed and asked the first question I wanted someone to answer for me.

"What did Edward say in French?" I knew Alice spoke fluent French so this wouldn't be difficult for her.

"Um he said, I know I'll never be with you but I needed you to know that I care." Alice said the words like she wasn't sure what he meant.

"What does he mean I will never be with him. Did he just do what I think he just did? I don't think many girls can say no to that, Heck I don't think any can say no to that."

Before I carried on Rose intercepted with something that made me flip.

"Maybe he doesn't think he's good enough for you."

"OF COURSE HE'S GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME! HE'S THE HOTTEST GUY IN SCHOOL! I need to go tell him that he's good enough for me." I pulled on my shoes and put on my coat and started to climb out the window.

"Why are you climbing out the window. There's a perfectly good exit called the door." Rose pointed out.

"Yes but if she goes out the door, Miss. Lehellm might catch her and we don't want that do we?" Alice correcting Rose all the time made me laugh. It just makes Rose look dumber than she is.

"Look guys stop blabbering, I'll don't know how long I'll be so don't stay awake for me. And before you ask Alice, yes I will tell you every detail tomorrow or when I get back."

Alice nearly jumped of her bed with excitement. I know she loves good gossip.

"Good luck with Edward" They both giggled together.

There's only to things that can happen.

1. I find Edward tell him I love him and we live happily ever after.

Or

2. It turns into my worst nightmare.

_**A/N: Ok so I love to speak French and Spanish so there will e a lot of language changing but don't worry I will translate for you. Please review it makes me happy :)**_


	5. He loves me, he loves me not

**Chapter 5: He loves me, he loves me not.**

**A/N: I know I am posting chapter 4 and 5 so close to each other because I'm going to Wales on saturday so i wanted to give you something to read. If you want to wait another day to read this chapter, wait another day. But please review. The more reviews the more i want to write another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Twilight. Ok?**

**BPOV**

I decided to pick up the pace to Edward dorm. I didn't want to be caught outside and it was freezing. I reached the building he, Emmett and Jasper were stopping in, along with loads of other boys.

"Alexander House." I whispered to myself taking a deep breath.

I pushed open one of the doors and walked into the lounge. There was a big TV on the wall and a few boys were watching the football. At the other end of the room there was a pool table and a door leading into a small kitchen. I started to walk through the room saying 'hi' to the occasional boy who I knew from my classes. When I got to the door saying 'corridor' I froze for a second before pushing it open.

I started to walk down the corridor, well actually power walk down the corridor till I got to one of the far doors saying '16.' I stood outside the door and took one deep breath trying to calm myself. What was I going to say? What if I embarrassed myself? What if Emmett or Jasper answer? What if it wasn't there room after all? I decided if it wasn't there room I would just go back to Alice and Rose and find Edward at breakfast tomorrow before I go speak to Miss. Lehellm. If it was there room and Emmett or Jasper answered I would just barge past them and go up to Edward and tell him straight 'I love him.' If Edward answers I don't know what I'll do.

I knocked on the door and I heard some foot steps on the other side. I could feel my hands shaking when the door opened.

"Oh hi Bella." Crap it was Emmett.

_Stick to the plan Bella._

I barged past Emmett into the room, but there was only him and Jasper.

"Where's Edward?" I asked waling in and back out of the bathroom. No-one there.

"He said he was going for a walk and set off about 5minutes ago." Jasper said putting down his copy of '_Lord of the rings_'

"Where did he say he was going for a walk?" I was starting to raise my voice. My plan was ruined.

"He didn't say but he usually goes down to the lake at the bottom of campus. I-"

"Thanks Jasper I'll go find him Bye" I ran out of the room back down the corridor not bothering to return any of the 'hi's' I got from passing boys. I ran straight out into the cold winter night down the hill onto the path to the lake. It was a good mile walk to the lake and it was starting to rain. Great.

**EPOV**

_You are such an idiot Edward! Everything was going great until Victoria showed up then you made it worse by tell her you will never have her._

"Yeah but she doesn't know I said that, she doesn't speak French."

_Yes but Alice does and I believe she was there and I KNOW she will tell Bella._

"Shit!"

Okay so I just ruined everything. Anyway Bella said she didn't like me in 'that way.' She showed me that earlier this week when I tried to kiss her in front of everyone after her first cat fight with Victoria. And now I just played her a song and she had _another_ cat fight with Victoria which like the one in the cafeteria she won. I believe that's 2/0 to Bella.

"What am I gonna do now?"

I put my face in my hands and must of sat there for 15minutes before I heard footsteps. I looked up to find Bella standing there with the rose I gave her in her left hand and tears streaming down her face. I then realised she had blood smeared all over her clothes and face and a piece of paper in her other hand.

"Bella?"

**DUN DUN DUN!!! Why is Bella like that? Tell me your thoughts and please review. All will be reviled in the next chapter. **


	6. Tree Climb

**Chapter 6: Tree Climb**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight or any of the cast but I do own there minds *evil laugh***

**EPOV**

"Whoa!"

I lifted my head from my hands to realise I had fallen asleep in the poring rain, on a bench, in the middle of the night, and I was freezing.

"It's not a very nice night is it?" I heard someone say.

I looked to my left to find Bella sat next to me on the bench soaking wet and holding the rose I gave her.

"What? Bella? You were over there, with blood all over you and a piece of paper in your hand and…and" I faded into a whisper. What the hell just happened? I know it was a dream but it felt so real. And what was the paper Bella had?

Bella turned herself so she was facing me and not the lake.

"You were asleep and if you think your not good enough for me your wrong and you proved that back in the dorm room when you played the most beautiful song I have ever heard."

"So you thought it was beautiful." The side of my mouth lifted up. I was amazed it was that good.

"Of course it bloody was, you made nearly every girl there cry!"

I smirked again and Bella joined in. I realised I was looking into my hands the whole time. I lifted my head up and looked into her eyes and saw she had a tears in her eyes, or it could have been rain but I thought it was tears.

"_Je mourrais pour vous et ensuite lutter contre mon retour afin que je puisse passer le reste de ma vie avec vous"_

"Translation?"

We both laughed and when the laughter died I cupped her cheek

"I said, I would die for you and then fight my way back so I could spend the rest of my life with you."

"Oh" Was all she could reply before I knelt forward and brought my lips to hers. It was starting to hail but none of us cared. We were mid way through the kiss when we heard foot steps coming our way. I broke off and looked in the direction of the noise to find Jacob, someone in my dorm who I knew fancied Bella as well standing there with a torch.

"Um, hey Jake, we were just, um talking." I looked at Bella to see her smiling with rosy red cheeks. I walked past Bella and started to walk over to Jacob but he backed off.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to interrupt, I'll just be on my way."

He was pissed. Even though he didn't got out with her he still acted like he did. He talked to Rose and Alice yesterday and asked them everything about Bella. Obsessive or what?

When Jacob was out of site I turned to where Bella was sitting to find her missing.

"Bella?" I started to walk around but she was nowhere. I carried on searching all around the lake, in the bushes and on the path.

"Bella?"

"Up here." I heard her beautiful voice chime from above me. I looked up to find her in the tree above me.

"I didn't want to get any wetter." She smiled down at me.

"I'm coming up."

I walked over to the trunk and started to climb. It was an easy tree to climb, there were braches everywhere. Bella was sitting on the second highest branch swinging her legs and humming Claire de lune. When I finally reached the branch Bella was sitting on I shuffled over to her. We sat in silence for about 15minutes before she spoke.

"I better be getting back, Rose and Alice will want to know everything and I have to go meet Miss. Lehellm in 4 hours so I better go get some sleep."

"I'll walk you back."

We started to descend down the tree. When we reached the bottom it had stopped raining but it was soaking everywhere. I helped Bella down the last bit of the tree and when she reached the bottom I locked her fingers in mine and we walked the mile back to the dorms laughing and acting like we were destined for each other.

When we reached her dorm door. All the girls inside stopped what they were doing and turned to look at me and Bella.

"Bonsoir mon amour."

I lifted her hand and gave it a kiss before turning around and heading back to my dorm. I heard her open the dorm door and walking inside and a lot of girls whispering.

When I reached my dorm it had started to drizzle again. I opened the door to find Jacob on the big couch in tears with Emmett and Jasper next to him. Oh dear.

**Awww how sweet. Btw Bonsoir mon amour means Goodnight my love. I wont post anymore until I get some reviews so please review it will only take a minute. Cya!**


	7. Bad Hair Day

**Chapter 7: Bad Hair Day.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Twilight but I will……someday**

**BPOV**

I watched Edward walk away into the drizzling night. I wish he didn't have to go, even though I will see him tomorrow after I've been to my 'appointment' with Miss. Lehellm. I still wish he was here speaking words I don't understand. I will have to get Alice to teach me some French so I can reply.

I walked through the room of glaring eyes and excited whispers and down the corridor to my room.

Before I had a chance to calm myself Alice swung the door open grabbed my arm and pulled me in with such force I flew across the room and landed on Roses' bed.

"Bloody hell Alice, you don't have to fling me across the room."

I said standing up and straightening my shirt.

"Tell us everything and don't you dare miss anything out"

Alice squealed jumping over the room and landing on the bed across from where I was standing.

"Where's Rose wont she want to hear any of this?"

"I'm in hear, just start I can hear you." I heard Rose shout from the closed bathroom door

"What's she doing in there?" I whispered to Alice.

"You'll see when she comes out."

Alice chimed with a smug smile on her face. I sighed heavily and rolled my eyes at her.

"Ok start from when you got to the boys dorm."

So I went on for at least an hour about how Edward wasn't in his room and how I ran out in the rain to find him. I didn't miss any detail out except the part where Edward thought he saw me with blood all over my face, I didn't want to turn this story into Grudge 4. Alice didn't move for the whole time but I heard the tap going on and off in the bathroom. What was Rose doing in there? Every so often they would ask questions and make remarks, some I didn't like. When I _finally _got to the end I was exhausted.

"Well that's everything, I'm going to bed now."

I started to pull the covers off my bed but Alice interrupted me.

"Hold on. Where did Jacob go after he saw you and Edward?"

"I dunno. He just walked off when Edward tried to approach him."

"Awww poor kid." Alice sighed shaking her head.

"What do you mean poor kid?"

"Well everyone knows he loves you." Alice's eyes widened in shock.

"What?" Jacob loves me? No-one told me.

"I wasn't suppose to tell you that."

I could tell Alice was going to have a panic attack and start crying. She doesn't have what you would called a 'heart of steal' more like a 'heart of puppies and kittens.'

"Why didn't anyone tell me-"

Before I could finish Rose burst out the bathroom and ran into the room.

"I'm done. What do ya think?"

When I saw Rose my mouth dropped open and my eyes widened.

"Rose what the hell have you done to your hair?"

Rose's hair had been cut just below her shoulder and was perfectly straight with layers. And she'd dyed it a brown with hints of red.

"What? Don't you like it." Her expression on her face changed as soon as she saw me. She looked like her worst nightmare had just come alive.

"No I never said I didn't like it. It good." I tried to hide the lie in my voice and sound cheerful.

"You don't like it I can tell. You always have to put people down Bella, why cant you just be nice for once!"

There were tears streaming down her face. I felt so bad, I never wanted to hurt her feelings. But instead of trying to apologies I let my bitchy instincts kick in.

"I NEVER SAID I DIDN'T LIKE IT I JUST ASKED YOU A QUESTION SO STOP BEING A BITCH AND ASSUMING I DON'T LIKE IT!"

"JUST FUCK OFF BELLA, GO SLEEP IN THE STREET WHERE YOU BELONG YOU TRAMP!"

And that did it for me. I grabbed my bag and walked over to the draws and shoved some clothes in.

"Bella, Rose please stop fighting." Alice pleaded tears drowning her face.

"I'M NOT SPENDING ONE MORE MINUTE IN THIS ROOM WITH THAT _THING _OVER THERE!"

I pointed at Rose as I spoke tears filling up in my eyes. I wish I had some chocolate right now.

I started to head for the already open door but before I left I had to hear the one thing that killed me inside.

"You know what Bella, Edward doesn't deserve you, no-one deserves you. You're a spoilt brat and you always will be. And when I tell Emmett about this I bet Edward wont even want you."

I didn't reply, not because I didn't want to fight anymore, just because I was to weak. I walked out the room and ran down the corridor into the lounge, ignoring everybody. I ran straight outside and down the steps at the front of the dorm. I ran to the one place I knew I would be safe……home.

**Hey again! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know all my chapters are short so I'm gonna do something I have never done before and write a long chapter next ok? But that will only happen if you review. The more reviews the more I will write. Cya!**


	8. Stupid Blonde

**Chapter 8: Stupid Blonde**

**A/N: ok so this chapter goes in and out of flash backs all in Rose's POV. And just so you don't get confused, Rose, Alice and Bella aren't sisters there just friends. Enjoy!**

I looked at my tear streaked face in the bathroom mirror. What had I done? Since my life turned into a living hell I have never been like this

_*Flashback- One year ago*_

"I got the part!" I said running towards him.

"Excellent" He chimed catching me in a spinning hug.

When he put me down he stepped towards me and cupped my cheek.

" _Je t'aime ma chérie, ma lumière, ma vie."_

" I love you too Edward."

_* End Flashback*_

I closed my eyes and took deep breaths in and out. I didn't want to think about it ever again but it kept creeping back into my mind. I couldn't take it anymore. Keeping it inside for so long, not telling anyone, Keeping myself hidden for so long.

_*Flashback-10 months ago*_

"Alright last rehearsal everyone, your first show is tonight, lets get this play spick and span please. Can we go from the Blousey and Bugsy meeting scene." The director called from his chair.

I looked out into the audience to find Edward sitting on the third row smiling at me. Before I could return it I realised Royce who plays Bugsy had come on stage and tripped over my bag I slipped into character.

"watch where ur going with that will you, what are you a baseball player."

I replied in my cheap American accent.

"No, I'm a singer, my mother made me pack it for protection in case I get robbed."

"What's you name?"

"Brown."

"Sounds like a loaf of bread." That got a few laughs from the small crew and audience.

"Blousey Brown"

"Sounds like a stale loaf of bread." Royce laughed.

"Very funny, Hilarious." I replied sarcastically.

"CUT! Amazing you two, you really got into character and Rose, my darling, do what you just did tonight and you will have a great future kid!"

_*End Flashback*_

"Rose? Are you okay?"

I heard Alice ask from the other side of the door. I hadn't realised I'd been in the bathroom for so long. I didn't want to reply. I didn't want anyone to hear me, I looked a mess so I most probably sounded a mess. I heard Alice's footstep fade away, she probably didn't want to make me even more upset or she'd just given in. I looked down into the sink. The was a pair of scissors and loads of hair dye. My hair had turned out perfectly, but why couldn't anyone see that?

_*Flashback- 9 months ago*_

"5 minutes Rose before your que." I heard Drake, the stage manager call from the door.

I looked at myself in the mirror. This was my second to last performance before Lucy took my place. I had been Blousey for 1 month and I had had offers from loads of other theatre companies all over England. I needed to move on and pursue my dreams.

"You look beautiful as always." I heard a familiar voice call from the door."

I turned around to see the man of my dreams standing there with a rose in his hand.

"Well you should see me without makeup." I laughed at him.

He walked up to me and took my hand.

"You know I will always be there for you, where ever you go."

"I know."

I stood up wrapped my arms round his neck and planted a kiss on his soft lips.

"1 minute Rose." I heard Drake shout from the door.

"Break a leg my angel."

_*End Flashback*_

Why does everything bad happen to me? Why do my dreams have to shatter into a million pieces? I picked up the pair of scissors in the sink and threw them at the mirror. I lifted my hands up to find them shaking like hell. I couldn't hold myself anymore and I crumpled to the ground.

"Rose? What was that?" Alice asked worriedly from the other side.

I was sobbing really loud now so I guessed she could hear me.

"Why does this have to happen to me, WHY DOES IT ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!"

_*Flashback- Last show*_

Me and Royce had become really good friends now, joking and laughing. I didn't know you could have such a close friend of the opposite sex without them being a boyfriend or girlfriend.

"Were really gonna miss you on this show." Royce said to me with sadness in his voice.

"I know but I have to move on, Maybe we can work together soon." I replied trying to cheer him up.

I had just finished my last performance and was waiting for Edward to drive me home.

"Oh I think your ride home's here."

Royce nodded to a man standing at the back stage door who was making his way over to us. When Edward reached us he walk in between me and Royce.

"I'll Take Rose from here thank you." Edward said with anger in his voice.

"Well I'd rather keep her to myself." Royce replied with a smug smile on his voice.

Edward turned around and grabbed my wrist and started to drag me towards the door.

"Hey get off me Edward I want to stay here with Royce and-"

"Fine then stay here with _Royce_ but you will have to find your own way home." Edward spat the words at me and let go of my wrist.

He turned around and headed for the door and the last thing I heard him say was

"Stupid Blonde."

_*Flashback End*_

The memory made my stomach churn, I crawled towards the toilet and puked my guts and the memory away. When I had finished I fell back against the wall and cried to make sure all the thought was gone. Edward was back in my life again and I had to deal with it.

I heard the bathroom door open but I was to tired to look up to see who it was. They came over to me and sat down beside me. It was a familiar smell…Emmett. I snuggled up to him and started to quietly sob onto his chest.

"Shhhh, every things okay. Do you want to tell me what's wrong."

I did want to tell him. I wanted to tell him everything. But I had to keep it locked away. It was part of my past that should never be discovered.

**Well there you go. I hope you enjoyed it. Any questions feel free to PM me and please review. Btw _Je t'aime ma chérie, ma lumière, ma vie _means _I love you my darling, my light, my life. Cya!_**


	9. My Side Of The Story

**Chapter 9: My Side Of The Story**

**Ok this is Edwards side of the story you read in the last chapter. It's another flashback chapter so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

**EPOV**

After my lousy attempt to cheer Jake up I decided to head to my room and get a few hours sleep. It was only me in the room tonight. Emmett and Jasper got a call from Alice about Rose so they headed off and left me with Jacob.

When I got into the room I took my favourite shirt Emmett bought me for my birthday last year, it says 'I have the bestest friend in the whole wide world. or I did until he gave me this shitty t-shirt for my birthday.' In return I gave him a shirt saying 'I know H.T.M.L (How to meet ladies.)' I threw it in the corner and collapsed on my bed.

I Must have been laying there for 3minutes before I nodded off into the memory I never wanted to think of again.

_*Flashback- 1 year ago*_

"I got the part" Rose ran over to me shouting with joy.

"Excellent" I replied catching her in a spinning hug.

I put her down and caressed her cheek.

"_Je t'aime ma chérie, ma lumière, ma vie." _

"I love you to Edward."

That's all I needed to hear to know she was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

_*End flashback*_

A loud buzzing noise woke me up before I could carry on the dream, or should I call it a nightmare. I leant over to the bed side table and grabbed my phone. I knelt up on one elbow and looked at the caller I.D. It was Bella.

"Hello mon amour." I knew she understood that much French.

"Edward I'm so sorry." Bella mumbled, I could tell she was crying.

"What are you sorry about?"

"I'm sorry I have ruined you life and Rose was right, I'm not good enough for you."

"What? What do you mean? Of course your good enough for me. What did Rose say?"

"I'm sorry Edward, I have to go."

"No Bella wait-" She hung up before I could finish.

What the hell is Rose doing interfering with my life!

"That bitch has gone to far." I mumbled to myself getting up and putting my shirt back on.

I grabbed the room keys and headed out into the foggy sunrise.

_*Flashback- 10 months ago*_

I loved watching Rose do her performances. I sat in the small crowd of staff so I wouldn't distract her on stage. It was her last rehearsal before her big show in front of 2000 people and I didn't want her to mess up.

I looked up at her and she locked her eyes with mine. It didn't matter what she looked like she always made me smile. And where ever she goes I go. I want to be with her forever.

_*End flashback*_

I marched down the path to the girls dorm. I needed to tell Rose once and for all me and her are through and she had know right to interfere with my life.

I hadn't been paying attention to wear I was going and I ran straight into a huge wall, oh sorry it was just Emmett.

"Hey bro where you going?"

"Move out my way Emmett." I said through gritted teeth.

"Whoa if your looking for Bella, she left about 1 hour ago, dude she had a big fight with Rose about hair and that-"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN EMMETT JUST MOVE OUT MY WAY!"

I pushed past Emmett and picked up my pace to the girls dorm. I didn't if Emmett tried to stopped me, I will say what I want to say to get past him. Even if it kills him.

_* Flashback-9 months ago*_

I didn't really like it behind stage. There were men running everywhere and loads of women trying to flirt with you. But at the end of the corridor and behind the door that says 'Rosalie Hale' sat the most beautiful thing in the world.

When I reached the end of the corridor I tapped lightly on the door and opened it, and there at the other end sitting at the dressing table was the woman of my dreams.

"You look beautiful as always."

I saw the smile on her face widen when she saw me through the mirror.

"Well, you should see me without makeup."

She smiled back whilst turning round to face me.

I walked over to her and took her hand in mine, I never wanted to let her go.

"You know I will always be there for you, where ever you go."

"I know."

I pulled her up into a hug and whispered a French lullaby into her ear. She learned back and planted as kiss on my lips.

"1 minute Rose." I heard Drake the stage manager call from the door.

"Go brake a leg, my angel."

_*End flashback*_

I finally reached the door to the girls dorm. There were a few girls walking out the door going for a morning jog but I pushed past them as well, I was to pissed to stop and chat. I walked through the lounge and down the corridor to Alice, Bella and Rose's room.

I banged on the door as hard as I could and the one person I could punch in the face answered it.

_*Flashback- Rose's last show*_

I had seen Rose in her show every week for 2 months now and she had get better time. I was on my way back stage to give her a lift home. I said 'hi' to the familiar faces I knew from the show who were Rose's friends. When I got to the back door I checked my pocket to make sure I had the object that would make Rose part of me.

I took a deep breath and opened the door to see the one thing I didn't want to see. Rose and her co-star _Royce_ were stood at the other end of the room laughing and obviously flirting. It was bad enough they had to be boyfriend and girlfriend on stage.

I saw Royce point his chin in my direction and Rose turn around. She gave me a hello smile but turned back to Royce. I walked up to them and stood in between them so they couldn't carry on.

"I'll take Rose from here thank you." I said through my teeth.

"Well I'd rather keep her to myself." Royce said then he leant in a whispered in my ear.

"And then hopefully get her in bed." He smirked at me then turned back to Rose.

Before I thought I grab Rose by the wrist and started to head for the door.

"Hey get off me Edward I want to stay with Royce and-"

"Fine then stay here with _Royce _but you will have to find your own way home, and a new boyfriend."

I spat the words at her. I wanted to show her how she had hurt me.

While I was still in hearing distance I said the one thing that would make her pay,

"Stupid Blonde."

When I got outside into the alley. I took the ring out my pocket and threw it into the trash with the rest of my life. Rose was the one that made me happy, the one I wanted to be with. But she killed me inside.

_*End flashback*_

I pushed past Rose and into the room. When I got to the other end I turned around to see Rose facing me.

"You are a hateful cow aren't you Rose."

I didn't say it as a question. She knew the answer.

"I'm so sorry Edward, I never meant for Bella to leave, I……I."

She burst into tears. But I wasn't buying it.

"Don't give me that crap Rose. You know, I always loved you and I was always there for you, but obviously you felt differently." I put my hands in my hair and looked away from her.

"I can't believe I was going to propose to you, I know we were only 18 but it felt right, but know I'm glad I didn't."

"Edward I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you."

She started to walk towards me but I backed off.

"Don't Rose. You ruined my life, I wont let you again."

"I always loved you Edward, you know that."

She was really close now and I couldn't go further back. She knelt up and wrapped her arms round my neck.

I was about to respond till I looked at the door. Bella was standing there tears flowing down her face.

"How could you Edward."

**Oh no! Shock Horror. I know this is going completely off plot but I wanted some drama but don't worry things get better. Please Review, don't just read it will only take a minute. Cya!**


	10. Please Forgive Me

**Chapter 10: Please Forgive Me**

**Disclaimer: ****I still don't own Twilight.**

**EPOV**

"Bella, it's not what it looks like."

I pushed Rose out of the way and started to walk towards Bella.

"Don't you come any closer." She said through tears.

"Please Bella, I came here to ask Rosalie what happened and where you had gone and she went for me."

I wasn't technically lying. She had come for me and I had tried to back off but the damn wall go in my way.

"Oh yeah that's what it looked like. Oh by the way, I knew about when you two went out. Rose couldn't stop talking about it when we first became friends, and I tried to ignore it but it looks like me and Emmett were just there so you two could get back together. I don't even want to look at you again."

She turned around and headed straight out the door and I did the thing everyone does and it always turns out badly. I went after her.

I ran out the room and down the corridor trying to keep up with her. I may be the hottest guy in school but I'm not the quickest. And damn Bella was fast.

"Bella, wait, let me explain." I called after her.

I pushed past the people watching the early TV in the lounge and headed out the door into the bright morning.

"GO AWAY EDWARD." Bella screamed.

She had stopped running now and was power walking to a black jeep.

"Please Bella, can't I just explain."

She stopped about 10yards away from the jeep and turned around.

"Fine then explain." She crossed her arms and glared at me.

Before I started the window of the jeep went down and I woman stuck her head out of it.

"¿Estás listo Bella?" The woman shouted from the car.

"¿Puedo disponer de veinte minutos a solas con Edward?"

Bella replied in fluent Spanish.

After Bella replied the back window rolled down and a boy about 12 years old looked out.

"Bella tiene un novio, Bella tiene un novio."

The boy chanted laughing and clapping. I knew enough Spanish to realise he was saying 'Bella's got a boyfriend' and I knew from my talks with Bella that was Rodrigo, her younger brother.

Bella was about to reply but I cut in.

"Shall we go for a walk?" I whispered in her ear.

She looked at me with teary eyes then back to the car and the woman inside who I presumed by now was her mother.

"Voy a dar un paseo, voy a cumplir de nuevo en casa."

Bella said before starting to walk past me. I turned around and walked with her down the path to the lake.

"I never knew you spoke fluent Spanish."

I tried to start a conversation NOT about Rose.

"Yeah. A lot of my family is from Spain and my mother is Spanish so I sort of picked up on it when I was growing up."

She never made eye contact with me all the way to the lake. She just kept looking down and every so often she looked ahead. After about 8minutes of walking she stopped and started the conversation that we came to talk about.

"Is it true that Rose went for you?"

"Of course it is, I would never go for her ever again after what she did to me. And I have you, what more could I want."

She looked into my eyes and I could see tears filling hers. Is there a limit to how many times you can cry? Obviously not.

"Do you promise never to lie to me?" She said looking down at the floor again.

"Of course I promise, look Bella I will do anything for you."

"Do you promise you will never look at Rose like you look at me?"

"Yes I promise." I lifted her head up and cupped her cheek.

"_I si vous avez encore jamais vu, mon monde serait"_

I was about to lean in and kiss her but she beat me to it. She threw her arms around my neck and planted a kiss on my lips then changed into a hug. I wrapped my arms round her waist and held her there for as long as I could. After a while she let go of me and pulled her phone out her pocket and started texting.

"What are you doing?" I asked trying to peek at the text.

"I'm telling my mum I'm staying here."

"Where were you going to go?"

"Spain, but…" She started to say while she put her phone away and locked her hands in mine.

"I have something to stay for now." She gave me a big smile and I returned it.

We started up the path again like none of this about Rose had ever happened. It was a Saturday so we didn't have any lessons just time to hang out and go shopping (Ugh!)

We reached the boys dorms first because they were closer and there was a big poster stuck on the door say 'Fun fair. In town for one night only.'

"Do you want to go?" I asked Bella who was still looking at the poster.

"Yeah, it would be like our first date." She said looking up at me smiling.

"Except I bet the guys will want to go as well." I said smirking but she didn't find it funny.

"I bet Rose would love to go if you go." She mumbled sarcastically.

"Yeah well, she will have to want." I said opening the door for her.

When we got inside we walked through the lounge saying 'hi' to everyone and walked down the corridor to my room. The door was locked so I suspected no-one would be in there. I got my keys out and started to unlock the door but Bella stopped me.

"What-"

"Shhhh." She put her fingers on her lips and put her ear to the door.

I copied her and put my ear to the door as well. There was someone in the room.

"Who is it?" Bella asked.

"I don't know it sounds like Jasper and Alice."

"Well who ever it is one of them is crying."

I put the keys in the door again and unlocked it. When I opened the door there was no-one inside.

"Huh. Maybe just our imagination." I laughed.

I closed the door behind Bella and sat on the little couch and Bella joined me. She snuggled up to me and I put my arm around her.

We sat there for a while then she looked up at me.

"You know, I can sing too." She smiled.

"Really? I'd love to hear that."

"Pass us your guitar then." She said sitting up.

"Oh so you play as well?" I asked going across the room and picking up my guitar.

"I've been playing since a little girl." She replied taking my guitar and placing it on her lap.

I sat down next to her and she began to play.

I can honestly say you've been on my mind  
Since I woke up today, up today  
I look at your photograph all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind

I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember the simple things  
I remember till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget  
Is goodbye

I woke up this morning  
And played our song  
And through my tears I sang along  
I picked up the phone and then put it down  
Cause I know I'm wasting my time  
And I don't mind

I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember the simple things  
I remember till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget

Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up  
With your ringtone  
I hesitate but answer it anyway  
You sound so alone  
And I'm surprised to hear you say

You remember when we kissed  
You still feel it on your lips  
That time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
You remember the simple things  
We talked till we cried  
You said that your biggest regret  
The one thing you wish I'd forget  
Is saying goodbye  
Saying goodbye  
Oooh  
Goodbye

"That was gorgeous."

"Thank you, now how about you play another song on your guitar?" She said handing me the guitar.

I smiled and refused it.

"I got a better idea." I smiled taking her hand and leading her out the room down the corridor and into the room labelled 'Music Room.'

**Okay chappy done. **

**Translations**

_¿Estás listo Bella? = _Are you ready Bella?

_¿Puedo disponer de veinte minutos a solas con Edward?= _Can I have 20 minutes alone with Edward?

_I si vous avez encore jamais vu, mon monde serait = _If I never saw you again, my world would end.

**See I told you things would get better and the next chappy is the leading up to the fun fair!!! If you were wanting to know what song Bella sings it is called 'Goodbye' and it is by Miley Cyrus and earlier on in the story Edward sang the very famous 'Your Beautiful' by James Blunt, one of my favourite songs. Peace Out! **


	11. Bang On The Head

**Chapter 11: Bang On The Head**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight but……I just don't own it.**

**BPOV**

"Edward what are you doing."

I asked with a smile on my face when he pulled me down onto a stool in front of a giant thing under a sheet.

"Singing you a song, again."

He replied pulling the sheet off the object. A huge smile appeared on my face. It was a black grand piano. He threw the sheet on the floor and came to sit next to me.

"You know how to play?" I asked mesmerised.

"Yes, do you?"

"A little." I smiled. I don't want to tell him to much.

He returned the smile then turned to the piano and put his fingers on the keys and started to play and sing.

Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blind and I knew I had won.

So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night.  
It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care.

You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind but then I knew it,  
My heart was blinded by you.

I've kissed your lips and held your hand.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you.

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

I am a dreamer and when I wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be

I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the father of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you.

I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you.

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep.  
And I will bear my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet.

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.

I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.

"So what do you think?"

I was speechless. I said his last song was the most beautiful song I have ever heard but it might have been beaten.

"Where the hell do you come up with these songs?"

"I write about the most beautiful thing in the world." He looked up and smiled. At me.

And that did it for me. I flung my arms around his neck and placed my lips on his. Like always he responded and put his hands around my waist. We must have been kissing for 5 minutes until we heard a wolf whistle at the door……Emmett.

I pulled away from Edward who was laughing through the kiss and turned around to face the very smiley Emmett who was standing at the door to the room.

"Umm, hey Emmett." I could feel myself going beetroot red already.

"See you two have made up." He said with a very cheesy grin on his face.

"Emmett is there something you want? If there isn't you better just leave."

Edward said through gritted teeth while dead eyeing Emmett. What's gotten into him?

Emmett put his hands up like he was surrendering.

"Dude chill, I was just gonna ask if you were going to the fair tonight. Me and Rose are-"

"Yes, we will be going to the fair tonight but we will not be going with you!"

Edward said pushing the stool back so he could stand up, and letting me fall on the floor and banging my head on the piano.

"OW!" I said trying to get back up using the demon head hitting piano for support.

Edward didn't bother to help me up. He barged past Emmett making him hit his head on the demon doorframe and walked down the corridor into his room.

"OW!" Emmett said rubbing his head.

"What's up with him?" I said getting up and straightening my shirt up.

"I don't know but I think I need a ice pack and some ice cream."

"I think I'll join you." I said following Emmett out the evil room and down the corridor into the lounge and kitchen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know this ice cream isn't so bad."

I said taking my last mouthful of chocolate brownie ice cream.

"Well it is Rocky Road, so no-one can resist."

Emmett said scraping the tub for the remaining spec of ice cream.

After we had eaten two tubs of Rocky Road ice cream (Well I had eaten about half of one tub. Emmett had big mouthfuls.) We settled down on one of the big couches in the lounge with ice packs on out heads watching the re runs of Dora The Explora.

"What the hell are you two doing?" I heard a familiar grumpy voice say…Edward.

"I'm teaching Emmett Spanish the easy way." I said not looking from the TV. I was angry with him.

"Lo hicimos!" Emmett said all childish.

"Well done Emmett!" I said patting him on the back.

"Look Eddie I'm learning Spanish Dora style!" Emmett cheered in a very funny baby voice. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Bella I love you so much so I can't insult you but……Emmett you're the biggest retard I have ever seen and have u ever heard of a book?"

Edward said in a very sarcastic way glaring at us two.

"Edward what is up with you?" I asked standing up with a little bit of anger in my voice.

Before he could answer Jasper came through the door, took one look at the TV and screamed like a little girl and hid behind the couch.

"Not Dora, please anything but Dora. Turn the damn torture off." He pleaded from behind the couch.

I stood there puzzled until Edward spoke up sounding him again.

"When Jasper was mean to us we made him sit and watch Dora The Explora for 3 hours. Now he thinks he's allergic."

We all burst out laughing at the same time except Jasper who just gave us dead eyes and walked out the room and down the corridor.

When the laughing died I didn't let Edward get away with why he was so snappy earlier.

"What was up with you earlier?" I said when everyone was calm.

"Oh, I was getting angry over nothing." He said nervously.

I knew what he was getting angry about. Emmett had mentioned Rose and Edward had flipped.

"So dude what were you getting angry about?" Emmett asked turning off the TV and standing up next to me.

"Oh, It's nothing to worry about. It's in the past now."

I could tell he was trying to not tell Emmett about him and Rose. It would kill him and most probably Edward if Emmett found out about there past relationship.

He looked up at me with an apologising look and Emmett looked at me as well.

"Do you know why Edward was angry?"

I was terrible at lieing. When I have to lie I try but always fail.

"Well, ummm, no I don't know."

"Oh well I'll just ask Rose, she will tell me, well I better get ready for the fair. Cya!"

I saw Edward stiffen when Emmett said that. He waved byes to use and headed for his room but Edward just kept staring at the wall.

"Edward?"

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. He relaxed after a few minutes and wrapped his arms around my waist. We stood there for a few minutes before he spoke.

"We better go get ready for the fair." He said sounding like he was about to cry.

"Yeah I'll meet you here in 1hour." I replied sighing

I let go of him and started to head for the door. I heard him head the other way and go through the door to the corridor. When I got outside I burst into tears. Edward was still in love with Rose and how was I suppose to compete with her. I couldn't win. But then Edward sang that beautiful song and dropped me on the floor and made Emmett bang his head. I don't know why but these past few days I've been getting to know Emmett a lot more and we have a lot in common. But I only see him in a brotherly way

And maybe Edward doesn't like Rose. Maybe the mention of her name brings back bad memories. Least I know one thing for sure……

I need some chocolate.

**I know a very weird chapter but it is sort of a build up to the fair and I promise the fair is the next chapter. Please review and I will write more. Btw what Emmett said in Spanish was 'We did it' It's very Dora The Explora. And the song Edward sings is ' Goodbye My Lover' by the awsume James Blunt! You have most proberbly realised he is one of my favorite singers. Peace Out!**


	12. Where Going To The Fair

**Chapter 12: Were going to the Fair.**

**Ok so this chappy is on the build up to the fair and they get to the fair at the end and the next chapter is the fair. Enjoy and please review!**

**BPOV**

I took my time walking back to the dorm. I didn't want Alice and especially Rose to see my crying. I walked at a snail pace dragging my feet on the floor.

When I finally got to the room I opened the door to find Alice and Rose sitting on the floor next to the mirror applying makeup.

"Bella! Where have you been! You need to get ready for the fair!"

Alice said getting up and dragging me into the room. Rose barely glanced at me, obviously to busy thinking about herself.

"Yeah, I know all I need to do is get changed, I had a shower earlier."

I said glumly falling on my bed.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked sitting on the bed next to me putting her eyeliner back in her makeup bag.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired."

I realised I had started crying again. Poop. Before Alice could try and comfort me I pulled the sheets back off the bed and crawled inside.

I closed my eyes trying to wipe out all the mess I was having with Edward and tried to dream happy things.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In my dream I was on a cliff face looking out into a nice calm blue ocean. I could hear the waves hitting the rocks below me and I could smell the sea air.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to capture everything. It was like a fairy tale. I walked up to the edge of the cliff to see more clearly.

It was my dream place until I heard someone behind me. I opened my eyes and turned around to see a figure standing there in a mask.

He put his arms out and pushed me off the cliff into oblivion.

Just then my eyes shot open. I was heavy breathing and could feel myself shaking.

"What happened?" I heard a male voice say.

"I don't know, I asked her if she was alright and she started crying." I heard Alice reply with fear in her voice.

I didn't want to turn around to show them I was awake even though they might already know.

"Can you leave me and Bella alone please, we will meet you at the fair." The man said walking over and sitting on the end of my bed.

I heard a few people say ok and leave the room so it was me and I'm guessing Edward.

"Bella?" Edward asked leaning forward on the bed.

I didn't reply. He obviously knew I was awake but I was upset and very tired.

After a while he got up and I heard him move towards my end of the bed. He pulled the covers up and got in the bed next to me. I reacted straight away and turned around and snuggled into his chest, tears filling in my eyes.

He wrapped his arms around me and started humming a lullaby in my ear. It was amazing.

I lifted my head up to look into his eyes.

"What was that?" I said sniffing.

"It was Bella's lullaby. Your lullaby." He said with a smile on his face.

I returned it and gave him a quick kiss before getting up and jumping onto the floor.

"What are you doing." He laughed getting out of my bed.

"I had an energy rush and we don't want to be late for the fair."

I said grabbing my bag and coat. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out the room. We power walked down the corridor and through the lounge.

When we got outside Edward took the lead and led me to his car.

I climbed inside the passenger side while he climbed into the drivers seat. He started the engine straight away and we were on our way to the fair.

On the way there we mostly just sang to the songs on the radio and talked about music. I was glad Edward was back to his own self not the grumpy stroppy man I had witnessed earlier.

After about 30minutes of driving we reached the fair car park.

We found a parking spot near the far end to the entrance. I got out the car straight into a puddle, I found it horrible but Edward found it hilarious. He took my hand and we headed down the lane to the fair.

When the entrance was in site I could see Emmett jumping with excitement and Rose texting on her phone. Alice and Jasper were stood talking hand in hand when we reached them.

"Hurry up you two we need to get in!" Emmett said jumping with glee.

"Calm it Emmett, your scaring our reputation. And the little kids." I teased.

Emmett frowned and stopped jumping.

When we bought our tickets we were free to roam around the death bed. I have never really liked the fair since I was a little girl but 'cause everyone else was going I didn't want to be a spoil sport. Plus it was mine and Edward first date.

I stood at the entrance looking at all the rides of death.

"Common, you'll love it." Edward whispered in my ear and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Bella come on the dodgems with me!" Emmett squealed like a little child who got a new bike for Christmas.

"Emmett going on the dodgems with you is potential death." I said putting my hands up.

"please no-one else will go on." Emmett said jumping on the spot throwing a little tantrum.

"Okay but if I die you will have Edward to handle."

"That's easy I'll sit on him." Emmett smiled following me onto the dodgems.

When I climbed into one of the dodgems I looked up to see where Emmett was to realise he had picked one facing straight at me. I looked around waiting for everyone else to get into there dodgems and sighed. Looks like Edward had decided to join the battle.

He was all the way at the other end of the arena facing the side of Emmett's dodgem. He looked straight at me and smiled with a wink. I returned it and the bell rang to start the battle.

Emmett went full speed for me and I went straight for him. When he got close I swerved out the way making him run straight into the wall that was behind me.

I heard him swear and try to reverse but me and Edward had him cornered. We both looked at each other and went full pelt into Emmett making him hit the wall again.

"What the F- Where the hell did you come from!" Emmett said staring at Edward.

We both laughed and reversed out to give Emmett a chance to get us.

When I was out I had a perfect chance of hitting Edward in the side and I couldn't resist.

I hit Edward so hard it made him jump out his seat and even made me get thrown about.

"What was that for?" He asked smiling.

"Sorry babe couldn't resist."

The bell then rang to say game over and Emmett hadn't had any action.

We all got out of our dodgems and walked out the exit. Emmett was in a mood 'cause a girl beat him. And because me and Edward were teasing him.

"I'm never going on the dodgems with a girl again." he said when we reached the guys crossing his arms.

We all laughed except Emmett when I told them what happened.

I realised Emmett was grumpy when he grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her onto the next ride. That made us laugh even harder.

I have a feeling this is gonna be a good night.

**I would like some of those things you call reviews. :) I'm not going to publish any more until i get at least 5 reviews for this chapter. I have about 4 chapters on hold to be published and only you can make them get on here. So you see that green button, you know where im going with this.**


	13. Fun At The Fair

**Chapter 13: Fun at the Fair.**

**Ok I have been kind and published the next chapter even though I didn't get 5 reviews for the last chapter but same rule applies for this chapter, Remember you will get a preview if you review, and i think you will want a preview after reading this chapter.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight but the voices in my head say I do.**

**BPOV**

We hadn't been at the fair for 20 minutes and Emmett had already gone of in a paddy.

Me and Edward left the group to go around together so it felt more like a first date.

"You are not getting me on the ghost train." I said backing off from the entrance.

"Common, it'll be fun, you can hold my hand." He pleaded grabbing my wrist and pulling me through the entrance to join the que.

"Well I don't have a choice now." I felt defeated.

I really need to learn how to say no. Or just learn to walk away.

We were in the que for quite a while. Obviously people liked wetting themselves on the ghost train better than scream on a roller coaster.

When we got to the front and the carnie man told us to get into the cart I took a deep breath, took Edward's stretched out hand and climbed in next to him.

"Don't worry everything will be fine." He whispered as the man strapped us in.

"Okay but next you have to go on the carousel with me, and you can hold my hand on that."

I knew Edward was afraid of heights, very afraid.

I jumped a little when the ride set off and Edward tried to hide a smirk with a cough.

We went through black draped curtains and into a pitch black room. The ride sounded all creaky and not very well put together but that's the point of carnivals.

Turns out there was nothing to be scared of after all. All it was were costumes and fake spiders jumping out at you, boring.

I gave a very big yawn and tilted my head back. I closed my eyes and listened to the little kids scream as they went round.

After a while the ride jolted to a stop.

"Are we finished." I asked opening my eyes and lifting my head up to see darkness.

"Nope." Edward popped the 'p'.

"Then why have we stopped."

"Broke down." He sighed tilting his head back.

Great, the last thing you want, to be broken down on an old rusty ride in the dark. Least I was with Edward.

I sat facing forward, there was nothing else to do except look into darkness.

After a while I started a feel something behind me, I turned around and something grabbed my shoulder and pulled me into Edward. I did what most girls would do and screamed.

"Awww, are you scared." Edward laughed letting go of me.

"No, it was just a reaction." I said embarrassed slapping him.

I straightened up but Edward kept his arm around me. I didn't want to waste the time I had with Edward so I knelt towards him and tried to find his lips, it was pretty hard in the dark.

"What are you doing?" Edward laughed. I realised I was kissing his temple.

"Sorry, just trying to find your mouth," I replied still searching for his mouth.

He made my life simpler and guided my lips to his.

I wrapped my hands round his neck and grabbed some of his hair in my fist. He wrapped his hands round my waist and shifted his body so it was easier for me to kiss him.

After a while I opened my eyes and looked up to find a camera staring straight at us. I tried to hide my laugh in the kiss but Edward pulled away.

"What's so funny?" He said looking into my eyes.

"I have just realised there's a camera behind you staring straight at us." I said turning back round and facing the other way to hide my giggles.

I heard Edward shuffle and start laughing, obviously he had just looked at the camera too.

We decided we should just sit there and talk until the ride was working again, we didn't want to embarrass ourselves any further.

After about 30 minutes the ride all of a sudden starting moving again making both of us jump. We went round a corner and through some more black curtains and into the cold evening.

The cart stopped right in front of the carnie and the barrier lifted up to let us off.

We looked up at the man to thank him but he had a big grin on his face. Obviously he had seen us kissing through the camera.

"Hope you had a good ride." He said giving us a big grin.

I went red straight away and hid me face on Edward shoulder. He smirked, wrapped his arm round me and lead me to the next ride.

When I knew we were long gone from the ghost train I lifted my head up to see us walking towards a shoot out stall.

"Edward what are you doing?" I asked when we reached the counter and Edward paid the woman.

"Winning you that nice looking bear up there." He pointed to a huge brown bear hanging from the stall holding a red love heart in it's paws.

The woman came back over and handed a gun and pellets to Edward and gave him a wink before going to the next customer.

I gave a little laugh glaring at the woman.

"Awww, is Bella jealous." Edward teased loading the bullet.

"No, I just don't like other women flirting with my man."

"Oh, so I'm your man now am I?" I knew he was still teasing.

"Yes you are, now win my that bear."

Edward finished loading the gun and aimed at the first target. In one shot he got it. He moved onto the next and the next getting everyone down with bullets to spare.

"here's you prize sir." The woman said handing Edward the big bear.

"Thank you." Edward said taking the bear and handing it to me.

"Ha, it reminds me of Emmett." I said putting the giant bear under my arm and taking Edwards hand with the other.

"Which ride next then." Edward said walking from the stall swinging my hand. I knew he was trying to avoid the carousel.

"Well, me and Emmett want to go on the carousel." I said pulling him towards the big bright blue wheel.

"Emmett?"

"Yeah, I'm naming him Emmett." I said gesturing the bear to him.

"Why Emmett?" He said stopping.

"Because he's like a wall and he reminds me of Emmett, I can call him Edward if you like, or Josh, or Zac, or-"

"No Emmett's fine." He said with a little anger in his voice.

I shook it off, I knew he was angry that I had picked Emmett for a present he won for me, but it felt right.

"Common, were going on the wheel whether you like it or not."

I said pulling him even harder to the wheel.

"Okay fine, why would you want to call him Josh or Zac anyway?" He said keeping up with my pace.

"Because there the two guitarist from Paramore and I kinda have a crush on them." I smiled joining the que for the carousel.

"Oh right, well I have a crush on Hayley Williams." He said smiling.

"Your joking right."

"No, she's well hot." He was smiling and obviously trying to wind me up. Time to get my own back.

"Well I have a crush on Emmett." I said teasingly. He didn't take it as a joke though.

"Seriously?" He asked with hurt in his eyes.

"No, of course not, I was just trying to wind you up."

I said trying to wrap my arms around his waist while holding Emmett the bear under my arm.

"Good." he said firmly wrapping his arms around my waist.

I knelt up and gave him a kiss and held it there. Before we knew it we were snogging in the que for the carousel.

"Ewww, young children divert your eyes."

I heard someone say, obviously Emmett, Again.

I let go off Edward and turned so I was facing Emmett.

"Hey Emmett, meet Emmett." I said holding the bear up in human Emmett's face.

"You named a bear after me?" He said patting Emmett the bear on the head.

"Yeah, he's like a wall and looks like you. So we called him Emmett, Edward, Josh and what was the other one?"

Edward asked sounding all cheery.

"Zac." I said giving him a smile.

"Yeah, Edward, Josh and Zac didn't really suit him so we named him after you."

"Awww, he's like your first child." Emmett said messing around with the nose on Emmett the bear.

"Whoa, slow down Emmett, I don't think me and Edward will-"

I starting but I saw this was getting awkward for Edward so I stopped talking and looked the other way.

"Dudes chill, I was only joking." Emmett said.

"Next!" I heard a man call from behind me.

"Umm, Bella it's our turn to get on."

Edward mumbled looking at his feet. I know for certain what Emmett said made him freak. It made me freak as well. I wasn't ready to have kids. I hadn't even known Edward a month and Emmett was talking about kids! I was 19 and I defiantly wanted to be married to someone first.

I climbed into the cage with Edward and the ride starting lifting us up so we could see the whole fair. When we got to the top the ride stopped letting the next person on.

"I now what Emmett said made you freak I-"

"No its my fault, I shouldn't talk about you all the time to them."

"You talk about me to them?"

I was intrigued. Edward talking about me all the time. What did he say?

"Kinda, it gets on there nerves a lot."

He said giving me a little smile. All of a sudden he had turned into this shy boy and not the romantic Edward I know.

"Hey, can we just forget about what Emmett said and enjoy the rest of tonight?" I asked taking his hand.

"Ye, I guess so, it was just a little surprise." He laughed.

I looked down at his hand and they were shaking. I had to ask him one more thing before we got off the ride.

"Remember you promised to never lie to me again?"

"Yeah, is there something you want to ask me?"

I sighed and just said it without thinking.

"Are you still in love with Rose?"

I didn't want to bring this back up. I knew it wouldn't end good but I needed to give myself some peace.

I waited a few minutes for him to answer. He took a deep breath and said the one thing I knew was a lie.

"Yes." He said into his hands

"Edward." I lifted his head up. I could feel the tears starting to fill my eyes.

"I love you but I don't like to see unhappy. And I'm sorry if its me making you like this."

Tears were flowing down my cheeks now. In the past few days I had cried so much I could of drown in my tears.

"Bella, it's not you making me feel like this, you're the one person who makes me feel better, you're my life now and I don't ever want to loose you again."

We were at the bottom now and Emmett was standing there with Rose waiting to get on.

Edward opened the gate, took my hand and led me off the ride and out the exit back into the fair.

"Can we go back now?"

I asked blowing my nose on a tissue I found in my pocket. One rule Alice taught me. Have a tissue everywhere you go, you don't know when you'll need one.

"Yeah, I think were done here, and then we will have more time to ourselves." Edward said giving me a smile. Least he's lightened up.

We walked back trough the entrance and back through the car park to Edward's car. I climbed inside and relaxed.

Edward opened his door and climbed in.

"You look freezing." He said taking his jacket off and handing it to me.

"Thank you." He could just put the heating on when he turns the engine on but I didn't want to be rude.

Edward started the engine and reversed out of the spot. When we got out the car park we headed down the long road back to Redding High.

We were just humming to the tunes on the radio like we did on the way hear until we saw a bright light coming towards us.

Then everything went dark.

**Oh know! What happened? Give me your thoughts. From now on if you review I will give you a preview of the next chapter. So please review. The reason i did a ghost train was because me and my friend Anna went on a crappy ghost train so it just brings back the funny memory. Cya!**


	14. What Happened?

**Chapter 14: What Happened? **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight but I do have a few people locked in the cellar that say i do.**

**EPOV**

"Wait he's waking up." I heard a stiffly voice say.

"Thank God, I couldn't take it if we lost both of them." I heard a chirpy voice call.

I couldn't tell who they were, I didn't have the strength to open my eyes and every time I moved it hurt really badly.

What happened to me? The last thing I remember was humming to _What a Wonderful World_ on the radio driving home from the fair with Bella. Where was Bella?

"Edward? Can you hear me? It's Emmett."

"Emmett? What happened?" I came out as a whisper, my throat was so dry.

"Dude, you were in a car crash, you broke some of you rib and you leg."

"What car crash? Where's Bella?" I tried to sit up but a sharp pain hit me in the stomach.

I collapsed back on the bed. I can't remember seeing another car. Only a bright light. Oh right, car head lights.

"Umm yeah that's the thing, Bella, well she's, well-"

I could tell something bad had happened to Bella and Emmett was trying to find a nice way to put it.

"For God's sake Emmett I'll tell him." I heard a girl snap from the other end of the room.

I looked over to see Rosalie and Alice on chairs in the corner. Rose was drinking some tea and Alice was sobbing like a baby.

I looked around the rest of the room to find machinery everywhere and a very annoying noise was beeping in my ear.

I looked down at myself to see bandages everywhere and a pot on my left leg. There was one of those weird breathing things up my nose and a needle in my arm.

"Where am I?"

"Your at St. Phillips Hospital. As Emmett said you were in a car crash and you've been out for 5 hours."

Rose said walking over to me and sitting on the end of the bed.

"Where's Bella?"

"She's in a coma in the next room. She got hit pretty badly but they said it's not that serious, just shock."

Bella was in a coma? This was my fault. If I wouldn't have gone all grumpy she wouldn't have got upset and we could of rode with Alice and Jasper to the fair.

I could feel tears filling my eyes. I looked away from them all and through the glass window into the next room. And there she was.

She looked so pale. And dead. I saw Jasper sitting on a chair next to her bed and another man talking to the nurse.

"Who's the other man with Bella?" I couldn't take my eyes off Bella.

"Oh that's her farther, His name is, umm summot like Craig."

Rose said taking the last sip of her tea and throwing it in the bin next to my bed.

"Is she going to survive?" I went all stiff. I don't think I could live much longer without her.

"Dude, chill. Dad said she will be fine." Emmett said sitting down next to Rose.

"What, wait dad?"

Then I realised, St. Phillips Hospital. That's where my dad worked, except we never call him dad, we usually call him Carlisle, he prefers that.

"Yeah, he works here, he's been looking after you and Bella for the past 5 hours, he wouldn't let anyone else look after you."

"Why have I never met you dad?" Alice asked from the corner blowing her nose.

"Because we knew you would fancy him like everyone else does, we know you Alice."

Rose said going to sit back next to Alice.

I was about to ask another of my 500 question until Carlisle a.k.a 'dad' walked through the door, and like Rose pointed out, Alice's mouth dropped open big enough to fit an cat in.

"Good to see your awake Edward." Carlisle said taking the clip board from the side and looking through the tests and what not.

"How do you feel?" He asked walking over to me and taking my pulse.

"Well it hurts, a lot and I feel quite dizzy and tired."

"Those are the usual symptoms, part from that you fine, you will make a full recovery."

He spoke to me like I was any other patient, not his son.

"Well you should get some rest. I need to go and check up on Bella." He said goodbye to everyone and walked out the door into Bella's room.

Alice was the first to speak.

"God he's _fiiiinnnneeee_." Alice said sounding more cheery.

"Alice I'll tell Jasper your in love with his dad." Rose said getting up and starting to head for the door.

"No please don't." Alice pleaded grabbing Rose's wrist.

"I'm just going to the toilet, chill." Rose laughed and walked out the door and down the corridor.

I saw Alice relaxed. It looked like she was going to cry again. I tried to laugh but it hurt to much.

I looked back into Bella's room to see Craig staring straight at me. He looked away to Jasper and started speaking then he stood up and headed for the door.

I knew he was coming in here to shout at me for making Bella like this so it wasn't going to come as a surprise.

He opened the door to my room and we all looked up at him.

"Excuse me, please may I speak to Edward alone?"

He sounded very formal and polite not what I though he would be like. He wore casual baggy jeans, black converses and a 'muse' t-shirt on.

Everyone said bye to me and went into Bella's room.

Craig came to sit on the chair next to me with his back to the peeping people in the other room, also known as Jasper, Alice and Emmett.

"Bella has told me a lot about you, she really likes you."

Craig said looking into his hand, I knew this was awkward for him.

"Yeah, I really like her to."

"I'm going to live in Spain with her mother and brother but were coming back at the end of the year."

He looked up into my eyes.

"Take good care of her, will you please?"

I could tell he had been crying a lot, his eyes were all red and bloodshot, obviously he hasn't been sleeping a lot either.

"I will take good care of her, I love her and I will never let her be hurt, again."

I froze before saying the last bit. Craig gave a little laugh then stood up and started to head for the door.

"Thank you Edward, I'll be here till she wakes up so I can say goodbye, but then I will be gone until December."

I gave him a quick smile before he went out the door and down the corridor to the canteen. I can remember when I was a little kid, I use to love this hospital, Me and Emmett would race around in wheel chairs while Jasper told us how inappropriate it was. Then Carlisle would come in and tell us off, but we would just laugh it off.

I took a deep sigh of relief and closed my eyes trying to get back to sleep.

I Must have been asleep for around 3 hours until I heard someone rush into the room screaming my name.

"What?" I mumbled still half asleep.

"It's Bella, she's waking up!" I heard Alice scream with joy.

Then I shot awake. Thank God she hadn't died. But I couldn't go see her.

I turned my head to look into Bella's room and I saw Bella's eyes looking into mine. I gave her a big smile, it hurt my head but I didn't care. I was glad to see her awake.

She gave me a smile back but then that smile turned into a scream and her eyes closed and her head fell back onto the pillow.

I started to panic and so did everyone else in the room. I pulled all the wires off me and grabbed a pair of crutches I found next to my bed.

I lifted my torso up and winced in the pain. I dragged my legs off the bed so I was sitting up. I sat there for a few seconds to let the pain fade.

When most of the pain had gone I put the wooden crutches under my arms and stood up fast so the pain wasn't there for long.

I saw all the guys staring at me in shock as I pushed the door opened and hopped along the corridor into Bella's room.

I could see Bella more clearly now. She had wires everywhere. The nose thing up her nose like I did and needles in her arm.

Carlisle was next to her taking her pulse and looking at all the machines.

I looked over to the guys at the other end of the room. Alice was crying on Jasper's shoulder while he comforted her, Emmett was staring at me and Rose was texting on her phone, ugh! She doesn't care about anyone else except herself.

"What's happening?" I said walking over to Carlisle.

"She's just fainted because of the pain, She's fine." He said turning round to look at me.

" How did you get out of bed?" He asked looking at me confused.

"In pain."

Before he could answer I but in.

"I want to stay in her with Bella, if that's alright?"

"Yes it's fine, just stay sat down."

He looked from me to Bella then back to me.

"You really care for her don't you?"

"I love her." I said staring at Bella.

I heard Alice aww through her tears and Rose smirk. I glared at Rose and sat on the seat next to Bella.

I took her hand and wasn't going to let go until she woke up.

Or if I fell asleep.

**Awww poor Bella, and Edward. Please Review. **


	15. Waiting Till She Wakes

**Chapter 15: Waiting Till She Wakes.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight but I could if I tried.**

**EPOV**

Mine and Bella's car crash was on the news all that day on every channel. It turns out some drunken idiot was driving on the wrong side of the road and crashed into us.

I hadn't moved from Bella's bed for 5 hours now, except to go to the toilet and to get something to eat.

"Dude you need to go get some fresh air, you haven't been outside for 10 hours, maybe more."

Emmett said lifting his head from his car magazine.

"I will when Bella wakes up and I know she's safe and since when have u liked cars."

I said nodding to the magazine in his hand.

"I'm not, Carlisle said he would buy me a car, since you and Jasper have got one."

He gave me a big grin then turned back to his magazine.

I gave a little laugh and turned the TV off which no-one was watching now.

I could finally walk, kind off, and my wounds weren't hurting as much now Carlisle had given me some strong pain killers. _Very _strong pain killers.

I stood up and grabbed my crutches and headed for the door. I knew Bella was safe, she was just in pain now, I'm just being paranoid. I stumbled down the corridor and into the lift where I slumped against the back wall. I could walk but it was tiring.

The doors where just closing when someone put there foot in the way and pushed them open, and that one person had to be Rosalie snobby Hale.

She climbed inside then stood quietly beside me.

"Is Bella alri-"

"Yeah she's fine thanks for finally giving a damn." I said sarcastically.

She gave a deep sigh then turned so she was facing me.

"Look Edward, grow up. I'm _so _over you. Capeich?"

I was about to reply when the doors opened and Carlisle stepped in with a surprising guest.

"Oh gosh! Edward, look at you! Are you alright?" Esme my mother said running into the lift grabbing my cheeks and checking me over.

I heard Rosalie smirk but I ignored her.

"Esme I'm fine Carlisle is looking after me and Bella, don't worry."

I said showing her that this was awkward for me. She took a step back and took Carlisle's hand. I looked behind them to the closing doors to find Rose walking down the corridor literally wetting herself. She's dead when I'm better.

"So Edward where are you heading?" Carlisle said gesturing to the button panel.

"Umm, ground floor, I need some fresh air."

"Great, I think I need some air too. Esme you can go and meet Bella if you like, she's on floor 3." Carlisle said pushing the button for the ground floor and floor 3.

Esme turned to me and gave me her motherly smile. The great thing about her was that she's motherly but she's also cool, she doesn't like to treat me, Jasper and Emmett like babies.

"I would love to meet Bella, plus I would like to say hi to my children." She said with a warm smile on her face.

The doors opened I saw the main reception in front of us and the main doors leading to the dull day.

Me and Carlisle left the lift saying bye to Esme. When the lift door's closed we turned around and headed for the main entrance.

When we got outside I closed my eyes and took a long deep, feeling free again until this heavy weight crushed me. I opened my eyes to see hundreds of reporters with microphones and camera's shooting questions at me about the crash and Bella.

I started to panic when a hand grabbed my shoulder. I turned to see Carlisle dragging me back inside tell the reporter that I am healthy enough to answer the questions, I wasn't, I couldn't handle it right now, I had bigger things to worry about, like Bella getting better and me getting better.

When we got inside we headed for the lift doors again and climbed inside.

"Sorry about that Edward, I told them all to go away yesterday, looks like they came back."

Carlisle said giving a little laugh at the end.

"It's ok, I'll have to face them one day."

I gave a big yawn. I hadn't sleep for ages, I felt like dropping right there.

We rode the rest of the way up to floor 3 in silence, when the door's opened Alice came rushing up to us before we could get out of the lift.

"She's awake, she's awake!" She said jumping on the spot clapping her hands.

Carlisle followed Alice to Bella's room while I dragged behind. I think they don't realise that I have a broken leg and a few broken ribs so the speed I can walk if limited to about half.

When I got to the door to Bella's room I saw her staring at me with a big grin on her face.

I went to sit on the chair next to her bed and took her hand.

"How do you feel Bella?" Carlisle said doing the tests on her he'd done for me yesterday, pulse rate, reflex's, stuff like that.

I looked around the room to see everyone smiling, except Rose who was reading the latest addition of _heat _magazine in the corner.

"Well I don't remember anything." She said looking around the room at everyone.

After she'd scanned the room once or twice she landed her eyes on mine.

"I don't even remember you." She said letting get of my hand and putting it on top of her other hand.

It felt like she had just shot me.

"What?" I said looking into her eyes.

She looked back and gave me a wink. Then It hit me, she was joking, seeing how far she could go before they realised.

"How could you not remember us." Alice said tears pouring down her face.

"She's joking, she can remember all of us." Rose said not lifting her head from her magazine.

"Great way to ruin the fun Rose." Bella said trying to hide the anger in her voice.

Everyone gave a sigh of relief and started chatting to each other. Obviously none of them found it funny.

Bella gave a little laugh then turned to me.

"Hello handsome, I missed you."

"I missed you too."

I lent forward. Yeah it hurt like hell but it was worth it. Her lips found mine and they started moving in synchronisation.

After a while I heard someone cough so I lifted my head up to find Esme stood there with a little grin on her face.

I gave a little laugh and turned back to Bella.

"Sorry Bella how rude of me. This is my mother Esme and the doctor who has been looking after us is Carlisle my father."

I said in the poshest voice I could do.

"Hello Bella it great to meet you." Esme said taking Bella's hand and giving it a shake.

"Nice to meet you to Esme." Bella said giving her a warm smile.

"And thank you Carlisle for looking after Edward and I." She said giving the same smile to Carlisle.

"It's a pleasure. Now I have to get going, I have an operation taking place in half an hour so I can't be late."

He said goodbye to everyone and he left the room.

"I better get going too, but I will be back tonight." Esme said.

She gave me, Jasper and Emmett a kiss on the cheek and left the room.

"Awww your still mommies big boys." Alice teased making kissing noises to Jasper.

"Shut up." Jasper laughed returning one of the kisses Alice was giving him.

"So what happened to you?" Bella asked lifting her chin to the crutches next to me.

"I broke a few of my ribs and my leg."

"Oh, what happened to me?" She asked after a pause.

"You were in a coma." It hurt to say it.

I saw that it hurt her to. I knew even thinking about it made her wince. She turned her head to look out the window and after a while I heard her breathing. She'd fallen asleep.

I rested me head on her bed, not caring about everyone else in the room and closed my eyes. I heard a few foot steps then the door close.

The guys had obviously left us to sleep.

But the reporters defiantly hadn't.

**So Bella's alright. Soon I will be bringing Jacob back into the story for all you Team Jacob people out there! Please review it will only take a minute.**


	16. The Pink One Or The Purple One

**Chapter 16: The Pink One Or The Purple One**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight but……**

**EPOV**

Me and Bella were stuck in hospital for 2 weeks. Well I could have gone home after 3 days but I wasn't going to leave Bella alone, even though she wasn't alone.

"Are you all ready to go?" I asked Bella picking up her bag and trying to walk on crutches at the same time.

"Edward I'm fine, you don't need to carry my bags for me." She said laughing.

It was our last day in hospital and we were heading down to Jasper's car so he could take us back to school. Apparently no-one actually gave a shit about us. Well except Jacob and he only gave a shit about Bella.

We finally got out the front door and I felt free. I had been stuck in that monster house for 2 weeks and I had had enough of the feet smell, I was ready to commit suicide.

We finally reached Jasper's black bmw and we both climbed in the back seat.

Jasper gave us a smile through the mirror and turned the engine on. It gave a nice purr before he pushed on the acceleration and it made a horrible noise.

It was around 30 minutes back to camp and It was silent all the way there.

When we reached the front car park at Redding High I saw the head master, Mrs. Juvol standing at the front entrance.

As soon as we got out the car she ran up to us in her _very _ugly shoes and crushed us in a hug.

"Oh my goodness, we were so worried. Thank goodness you alright." She said gasping.

Bella gave a little smile and took my hand. We calmed Mrs. Juvol down and headed in the direction of the dorms.

All the way there everyone we passed didn't say a word. Me and Bella had just nearly died and no-one had anything to say.

"Why is everyone acting like pod people?" Bella whispered in my ear as we walked down the corridor to my room.

"Oh no! It's just like _Invasion Of The Body Snatchers_! Quick we must hide!" I teased tickling her into my room.

I kicked the door shut with my cast and started to chase Bella round the room. It was easier for her, she didn't have a pot on her leg.

When I finally caught her I fell back on my bed and she fell on top of me. She rolled off me not wanting to hurt me and I started to tickle her again.

She was screaming through fits of giggles and I finally stopped.

"Your gonna get pay back you know." She said rolling over to face me.

"I know, but I'll be ready." I said starting to tickle her again.

She got out of my reach and jumped up grabbing my bag.

"Common, we need to unpack and get to our next lesson." She said shoving my mucky t-shirts in the basket by the door.

"No we don't, Mrs. Juvol said we can have the rest of this week off to rest."

Ok we had rested for the past two weeks in hospital but Mrs. Juvol wanted to make sure we had extra rest just in case. She is a cool teacher. She once took our biology lesson, boy does she know how to handle backchat. I can remember Emmett use to go on about how sexy she is, she always wears a jacket that shows off to much cleaverage for a teacher and from what Bella has told me, all the girls envy her.

"So what do you want to do?" Bella said dropping my now empty bag on the floor.

"What ever you want to do." I said sitting up and putting my crutches against the wall.

"Well, we could always stay here and, you know, make out." She said sitting on my lap and starting to kiss me.

"I like that idea." I said between kisses.

"Well I don't." I heard a high voice chime from the door.

I looked over Bella's shoulder to see Alice standing there with a smile on her face.

"Go away Alice, can't you see were busy." Bella said wafting her hand towards Alice whilst kissing my neck.

"Yeah, I can see you busy but I need you for something more important." She said coming across the room and grabbing Bella's arm.

"Ok, but where I go Edward goes." Bella said giving in and standing up.

"Yep, that's right, I'm her guardian angel." I said getting up.

"Great so you'll come have you nail's done as well?" Alice said grinning at me.

"See you later babe." I said sitting back down on my bed and grabbing the magazine from my bedside table.

Alice led Bella towards the door but stopped at the entrance.

"Um, Edward, why are you reading _Gratzia _magazine?" Alice smirked.

I turned the magazine around to see I was reading _Gratzia._

"I'm looking for a new hair style." I said shoving the magazine up to hide my humiliated face.

I heard them both laugh and Alice make a remark before the door shoot. I took a sigh of relief and closed the magazine. Why was I reading _Gratzia_?

**BPOV**

"Alice where are we going?"I said as Alice pulled me to the car park towards her car.

"You don't think I'm gonna leave picking prom dresses to the last minute."

PROM!?!

"What, wait, prom? When's that?"

"In like 3 days, I cant believe you didn't know."

"I didn't know 'cause no-ones asked me." Alice acted like she hadn't heard me and carried on pulling me towards the car.

When we finally reached it we climbed inside and Alice started the engine.

"Yeah, well, no-ones asked me either." She said before she set off.

"Hasn't Jasper asked you?"

"He hasn't even said anything about it, I don't know if you and Edward being in hospital has made him forget or if he's asked someone else." Her voice broke on the last word and tears started to stream down her face.

"Hey, we will go together and get drunk." I knew there would be alcohol there, if I was wrong we will find another way to get drunk.

"Well, I have had a few offers but I said no to them all 'cause I thought Jasper was going to ask." She got a tissue out of her purse and wiped her eyes.

"Well Edward hasn't said anything to me, if he doesn't ask, I'll go with Mr. Hulling, the P.E teacher.

That made both of us giggle. We rode the rest of the way there talking and laughing about girly stuff, once in a while we would sing to the songs on the radio.

I liked hanging out with Alice, she always knew how to make a girl laugh.

When we got to the mall we went straight to the first shop and straight to the dress section.

"God this one's beautiful!" Alice said picking up a blue and sliver dress.

"Alice which one, the pink or the purple?" I held to dresses up to my torso and Alice stood there with her hand on her hip.

"Try them both on." She smiled and I nodded in agreement.

After about 2 hours of trying on dresses we had picked. Alice had picked a pink fitted dress that really showed off her figure. It had a flower patterned straps and a low cut back.

Mine was a strapless baby blue coloured dress that was fitted around the torso but all flared and puffy at the bottom. It had a bow on the side and I found the matching shoes to go with it. It was my perfect dress.

"Well that was easy." Alice said as we walked out the shop and through the exits of the mall.

"Yep, I can't wait for Edward to see my dress, well that's if he asks me."

"He will don't worry." Alice smiled.

"Yeah, and Jasper will ask you." I said returning the smile.

We were nearly at the car but Alice froze on the spot.

"Alice?" I said grabbing her arm and shaking her.

"Maybe we should ask the boys to the prom instead of them asking us." She didn't say it as a question, and it was a very good thought.

"Ok then, we will." I said pulling her towards the car.

I climbed into the passenger seat while she put the bags in the boot. She literally jumped into the car with excitement and turned the engine on.

All the way back we sang really loudly to the songs on the radio like to drunk chicks coming back from a girls night out.

When we got back Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me and the bags towards the boys dorm.

"I can't believe were doing this Alice." I said standing outside the boys door.

We could hear someone playing guitar and another person listening to music. Well because Edward was the only one who knew how to play guitar and the only person we knew who listened to Simple Plan was Jasper we knew it was them to inside.

"Common it will be fun." Alice said opening the door.

"Hey pretty ladies did you have a nice manicure?" Edward teased putting his guitar down and coming over to give me a kiss.

"No we went shopping." Alice said obviously not amused.

"Oh and babe did you get that nice hair style you wanted." I said giving him another kiss.

He gave me a dead glare while Alice giggled next to me.

"We went to buy our prom dresses." I said changing the subject.

"Oh really, who are you expecting to go with?" Edward said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Well since no-ones asked me I was think maybe, Jacob." I said wrapping my arms around his neck and leaning in so our noses were touching.

"Oh really, well how about you go with me." He said giving me a very passionate kiss.

When I pulled away for air I have him a quick nod and he smiled his very sexy smile that I loved.

"Umm Jasper, I was wondering if maybe, umm." Alice mumbled going to sit next to Jasper, I could see this was hard for her.

"Yes Alice?" Jasper asked pulling her onto his lap and wrapping his arms round her waist.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to prom with me?" She said nervously looking into her hands.

"I thought that was the mans job." Jasper said giving her a kiss on the temple.

"What, wait, you were going to ask anyway?" Alice said sounding pretty annoyed.

"Yep." Jasper popped the 'p' and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Alice looked around to see me laughing into Edward shoulder.

"You knew?" Alice face turned into a frown as she glared at me with killing eyes.

"I'm sorry Alice, Jasper told me last week at the hospital, I was going to tell you earlier but I wanted to see if you would actually ask him yourself." I said bursting into a laughing fit.

"YOU BITCH." Alice said storming into the bathroom. That sent me and Edward into more hysterics.

Alice was in the bathroom for 1 hour and 30 minutes before Jasper persuaded her to come out. In that time I let Edward have a peek at my dress in the bag but I wasn't going to let him see it in full until the actually prom.

I offered to show Jasper Alice's dress but he said it will only look good when it's on an angel and Edward said why don't I try It on then. That made me nearly die with laughter.

This was going to be a very funny prom.

**Please, Please, Please review!**


	17. Pod Lesson

**Chapter 17: Pod Lesson**

**BPOV**

It was they day of the prom but they STILL made us have lessons. Obviously no-one paid attention, everyone was talking about who's going with who and what dress they've bought or in the men's case, which girl there going to get off with tonight.

Except me and Edward.

We were the only normal people there! We sat and listened to the teacher because we actually want to get high grades and leave school.

"God, I've heard Jessica talk about her dress 12 times today." Edward whispered in my ear when we were in sociology.

"I know but least tonight everyone will see her dress and she wont have to brag about it anymore." I said jealousy burning my mouth.

"Why aren't you going on about prom like everyone else?"

"Because I don't think of it as that big of a deal." I said shrugging my shoulders and writing the notes off the board into my book.

"Well I've been telling everyone that I'm going with an angel." Edward said casually writing in his book.

I lent in to give him a kiss but then I came back down to earth and realised I was in a classroom with 25 other people and the teacher was staring at me.

I gave her a little smile then put my head down to hide my red cheeks. I heard Edward laugh so I presumed that he had witnessed the very embarrassing scene.

"Your assignment for next week. Pick a partner, find out about them. Find out there favourite place, favourite food, so on so forth. And put it into a presentation. Please try to be creative. Don't just stand at the front and read from a piece of paper. You can use photos, videos, whatever you like."

Miss. P said walking up and down the isles glaring at everyone, especially me. Me and Miss. P (short for Miss. Porter) hadn't gotten along very well since I got here. Just because I said she should shove it where the sun don't shine, she has treated me like a prisoner. She wasn't suppose to hear it anyway.

"Well this is going to be easy." Edward said writing the assignment in his notebook.

"Why?"

"Because I already know pretty much everything about you."

"Oh, who said I'm going with you?" I said raising my eyebrow. He was about to reply but the bell stopped him.

"Do you want to work with me?" He said collecting up his things.

"Ye sure." I said with a smile on my face.

"You just said you wanted to, see you at prom." He laughed giving me a kiss on the cheek and leaving the room.

"Damn it!" I mumbled to myself whilst collecting my things up.

I finished collection my things up and started to head for the door behind everyone else but Miss. P called me just before I had escaped.

"Miss. Swan can I have a quick word?"

I stopped and turned around, heading for her desk.

"Yeah sure Miss. P- I mean Miss. Porter."

She gestured to the seat in front of her desk. I dropped my bag next to her desk and sat down really slowly into the leather chair.

"I don't want you working with Mr. Cullen on this project, you can if you want, it's up to you." She said taking her very big glasses off.

She has never been into fashion, you could tell by her clothes. She always wears ankle length flowery skirts and a pink blouse, I think that's all she owns. And the most annoying part of it all is that she always refers to us by our last names like 'Miss. Swan' and 'Mr. Cullen' we have names you know!

"Why not Miss?"

"Because you know a lot about each other already. I want you to get to know someone new. Like Jacob, he's a very nice guy."

"I'm sure he is." I said sarcastically slumping into the back of the chair.

"If you not going to take this seriously I will fail you!" She was starting to raise her voice and I knew this was a good time to leave.

"I will defiantly consider it Miss. Porter." I said in a rush. I stood up grabbed my bag and literally legged it from the room.

When I had retreated to a safe distance I took the time to think about our conversation.

"Thought about it and no, I'm sticking with Edward." I said to myself laughing.

I started to head down the corridor and round the corner but I bumped into a bouncy castle and bounced right off it and falling over. I looked up to see Emmett standing there with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh hi Emmett." I said getting up and putting my bag back on my back.

"So you must be the angel Edward's taking to the prom this evening." He loved to charm the ladies, and it worked. I burst into a fit of girly giggles.

"And you must be the knight Rose is taking this evening." A joke flirt was always fun with Emmett.

"Yes indeed I am. May I escort my lady to your dorm?" He said holding out his arm.

"Why certainly." I said in the poshest accent I could do taking his arm.

It took us longer than I thought to get to the dorm. Well half way Emmett did lift me onto his back like a horse and jogged the rest of the way naying and making trotting noises. We got a lot of stares but I was to busy having a laughing fit to notice.

When we reached the dorm Emmett lifted my hand and kissed it with a grin on his face.

"Why thank you kind gentlemen." I said giving him a curtsy, still in my posh voice.

He gave me a wink and headed in the direction to the boys dorm. I turned around to head into the entrance but a very angry pixie face caught my attention. I opened the door to get bombarded by Alice.

"What the hell was that?!?" She said pulling me into the kitchen, there were a few girls in there but one glance from Alice made them flee.

"What was what?" I said rubbing my arm where she'd grabbed to hard.

"That out there with Emmett." I could see now that she had curlers in her hair and half her makeup applied.

"We were only having fun, chill." I said starting to walk for the door.

"Looked more than fun." I heard Alice grumble from behind me. I gave a sigh and opened the door to find 3 girls I knew from P.E lessons standing there with there ears facing where the door would have been. They looked up to see me and ran off in opposite directions.

I gave an even bigger sigh and headed for the dorm. The prom was in 4 hours and I hadn't even had a shower yet.

When I reached the dorm I opened the door and Rose was sitting by the mirror with tonnes of bags surrounding her.

"What the hell Rose." I said eyeing the bags.

"I need a lot of makeup ok?" She snapped at me. Since the incident with Edward me and her haven't been the best of friends but we haven't argued a lot 'cause we knew it would just make Alice cry.

I manoeuvred my way through the bags and into the bathroom. I turned the shower on and got it to the right temperature before striping and getting in. I was half way through washing my hair when I heard a new voice in the other room and I could tell it was Edward. I stopped washing my hair and put my ear up to the wall to see if I could hear what was going on but it just sounded like mumbling. Thank God Alice was in there 'cause I refuse Edward and Rosalie to be in the same room alone ever again.

After about 5minutes of ease dropping there was a very loud knock on the door and it opened.

"Bella? It's Edward."

"What the hell are you doing?" I said poking my head out the shower, making sure the curtain covered the rest of my body.

"Don't worry babe, just dropping off a gift for you." He gave me a grin and pulled a box from his pocket and placed it on the side. He started to head for the door by I stopped him.

"Pass me that towel." I said pointing to the towel on the radiator.

He crossed the room and threw the towel at me. I hid back behind the shower curtain and wrapped the towel around me before climbing out and going over to the box on the side.

When I got to it I picked it up and opened it and held my breath. It was the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. It was a silver chain with a gold love heart on the bottom. I lifted it up so I could read it more clearly and realised the little love heart said 'You have my heart, keep it safe.' I nearly died.

"You like it?" I heard Edward say from behind me.

"I love it, it's beautiful." I said breathless. I turned around and wrapped one of my arms around his neck holding the towel with the other. He wrapped his arms round my waist and gave me the most romantic kiss he has ever given me.

"Right times up, Bella needs to get ready." I heard Alice say grabbing Edward hand and pulling him away from me. He gave me a wink and left the room.

"Common we need to do your hair." Alice said pulling me into the other room and sitting me on the bed.

I didn't say anything the whole time we were getting ready. I just held the necklace and looked at it.

"Right time to get the dresses out!" Alice squealed with excitement heading for the wardrobe.

She got the three coat hangers out that held our dresses.

She handed me my dress like it was a baby and I took it out of the plastic sheet. Alice insisted we put them in plastic sheets so they didn't get mucky.

I unzipped the side and stepped into it. It fitted perfectly and felt really soft. I fastened Edward's necklace around my neck and turned to look in the mirror.

"God Bella you look beautiful." I heard Rosalie say from the other end of the room. Rosalie! That's a first.

"You do too." I said turning to look at her. She was wearing a red dress like Alice's but it showed more cleaverage.

"Alice you look stunning too." I said turning a little bit to see Alice in her dress.

"I think I'm gonna cry." Alice sniffed looking from me to Rose.

"Don't you'll ruin your makeup." Rose said dabbing a tissue under Alice's eyes.

"Right lets go!" I said with a smile on my face heading for the door.

I opened the door and Rose and Alice walked out. I closed and locked the door and turned around to find Victoria at the other end of the corridor glaring at me like I'd committed a crime.

Oh boy, this is going to be one heck of a night.

**Please Review!**


	18. Prom Night From Hell

**Chapter 18- Prom Night From Hell**

**Sorry guys but after this there are only about 2 more chapters then the stories finished and then I can start working on my new story but if I get the time and people ask me to I will write a sequel in the near future but that's only if I get reviews and people ask me so please review! Oh Also the title of this chapter is one of my favourite books about vampires, you should read it! It has a story by Stephanie Meyer in it!**

**BPOV**

"Ewww! I just stepped in a puddle!" Rose screamed lifting her dress up.

We had only walked a few meters and Rose had stepped in a puddle, Alice has dropped her bag on the floor and I lost one of my earrings. Can it get any worse?

"Let's quickly get inside" Alice said picking up pace.

We finally reached the main hall where the prom was being held and I felt a rain drop land on my cheek.

Rose and Alice went ahead of me and swung the doors open, obviously to make an entrance but I didn't care, I just wanted to have fun tonight, I didn't care about looks or anything like that.

We stepped inside from now the drizzling night to be attacked by flashing lights and very loud music. Rose was already dancing with Emmett and Alice made her way over to Jasper at the punch table, but I couldn't see Edward anywhere.

"Where is he?" I mumbled to my self poking my head over the crowd of people dancing in front of me.

"Hi, Bella." I heard someone mumble from behind me.

I swung around to see a very nervous Jacob standing in front of me looking at the ground.

"Oh hey Jake, having a nice time?" I was trying to be polite. I knew the kid fancied me, everyone knew. I didn't want to make this any more awkward than it already was.

"Umm, yeah I guess, umm, do u want to dance?" He lifted his head up to stare at me waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, sure." I wasn't going to waste my night looking for Edward and one dance wont harm anyone.

Jacob lead me to the dance floor and we started to sway to the music. Like most proms they had hired a pretty pathetic band who were like in there 50s. Jacob seemed pretty calm while we were dancing but it was to quiet. After about 2 dances I saw someone tap Jacob on the shoulder and he moved out the way and Emmett came into view.

"You don't mind Jacob if I dance with Bella for the next dance, do you?" He said stepping closer to me.

"Not at all, bye Bella." Jacob said giving me and smile and going over to the table.

"Thank you." I said starting to dance with Emmett. The music had slowed down so we were just swaying.

"Thank you?" Emmett asked putting his hand on my waist.

"When I was dancing with Jacob he didn't say anything, you saved me from potential suicide."

"Don't be hard on the kid, he's not good with the ladies unlike me." Emmett said looking proud.

I laughed a lot ducking my head onto his shoulder.

"Have you seen Edward?" I asked after a while lifting my head from his shoulder.

"Yeah I saw him about 10 minutes ago, he was looking for you, I told him if I found you I would meet him by the punch table."

"Common then!" I said grabbing his arm and walking off the dance floor but he pulled me back.

"No, let's dance a bit more." He'd gone from all jokey Emmett to calm relaxing Emmett, something I had never seen.

"Okay then." I laughed getting back into the dance.

"Can I ask you something?" He said after a while.

"Sure yo-" Before I could finish he crushed his lips to mine and wrapped he hands around my waist.

After a while I pulled away and looked into his eyes. We started to dance again and I was hoping no-one had seen us, especially Edward.

"Bella? Are you alright?" He said looking worried.

"I- you- Emmett what the hell was that?"

"It was a kiss, why? What did you think it was?"

"No I mean what was _that._ What about Rose? What about Edwa-" I froze on the last name.

"I'm sorry I have to go." I hurried off the dance floor towards the doors but someone grabbed my arm.

"There you are babe, I've been looking everywhere for you." Edward said with a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah, here I am." I smiled still shocked.

"Are you crying?" He asked wiping a tear from my face.

"No, it's ummm, sweat." Sweat!?! That's all you could think off, it could have been condensation!

"So your eyes sweat, whatever Bella I'm not going to get into this conversation, do you wanna dance my angel?" He said already pulling me towards the dance floor.

Luckily Emmett had left the dance floor and was talking to Rose in one corner, but still glaring at me and for some reason, I couldn't take my eyes off him either.

"You look beautiful tonight." Edward said swaying with the music.

"You don't look bad yourself." I said not taking my eyes from the corner.

"Are you alright?" Edward said cupping my cheek and turning my head to face him.

"Yeah, just a bit tired, that's all."

"Take a walk with me." He said grabbing my hand and leading me out the doors into the cold night.

It had stopped raining but was wet everywhere. Edward took off his coat and placed it on my shoulders and started walking down the path towards our lake.

We walked in silence for a while then he spoke up.

"I love you." He said really quickly.

"I love you too." I said laughing.

"No I mean I _love_ you love you. Not the child kind off love you the proper grown up sophisticated type.

I could tell where this was going. He was going to propose to me and I couldn't say yes, I wasn't ready for marriage yet.

"Emmett kissed me." I said shoving my hand to my mouth to stop myself saying anything else.

He stopped right in his tracks and I saw a tear fall down his face.

"Emmett kissed you? When?"

"When we were dancing earlier, and before the prom when he walked me to my dorm, except that was only on the hand so…"

"Did you kiss him back?"

"Well, yes and no, I kissed him back but pushed him away and walked off and that's when you found me. I'm sorry Edward, but he means nothing to me I only care about you." I said tears streaming down my face.

He didn't say anything for a while but all of a sudden turned around and headed back to the hall.

"Edward? What are you doing?" I said trying to keep up with him.

"Finally standing up to Emmett."

**What's going to happen? Please tell me your thought. 2 chapters left but I might be kind and have another 3 but only if you review.**


	19. Pinch And A Punch

**Chapter 19: Pinch And A Punch **

**BPOV**

"Edward what are you going to do?" I asked when we reached the hall doors.

"What do you think Bella." He spat pushing the doors open and heading straight for Emmett who was still in the corner with Rose.

"Oh hi Edwa-" Was all Emmett could say before getting a huge punch from Edward around the face knocking him to the ground.

"YOU-BASTARD! HOW-DARE-YOU-KISS-BELLA!" Edward shouted between punches.

A crowd had formed and I realised no-one was trying to stop this.

"Edward stop!" I said trying to grab his arm and pull him off Emmett but with one flick of his arm he had hit me right in the face and I had fell back, ripping my dress.

He suddenly stopped and turned around to face me. I saw the anger in his eyes change to frightfulness.

"Bella I-" He said taking a step towards me.

"Edward back off." I replied shuffling further away from him.

He was about to get closer to me but got pulled away by Mr. Jeffrey, one of the school P.E teachers and he took no effort to get away from him.

When he was gone everyone went back to normal, there were people dancing again and others talking about the fight.

I felt someone help me up and take me outside but there were to many tears in my eyes to notice who it was. I could tell when we were outside 'cause it suddenly got colder but the person lent me their jacket.

" Are you alright?" I heard, who I knew now was Emmett say.

"Hummm." Was all I could come out with.

"Do you me to take you back to your dorm?"

I gave him a small 'yes' nod and he lead me back to the dorm.

Everyone who we passed was staring at us saying stuff like 'She's the one who Emmett kissed' or 'She can't be satisfied with 1 man can she?' but I didn't care.

We finally reached the dorm and I was a lot calmer. I had stopped crying and the pain had gone from my cheek. Emmett lead me to the couch and he went into the first aid box and pulled out some antiseptic and some cloth.

"We better clean up the cut on your face or it will get infected." He said sitting down next to me and pouring some liquid onto the cloth.

"What about your cuts?" I mumbled nodding to the many cuts and bruises on his face.

"Nah, I'll li-." He laughed but all of a sudden stopped and looked up.

I followed the direction of his eyes to find Edward standing at the door. He starting to walk towards me but Emmett got up and blocked him from me.

"Don't you think you've done enough?" Emmett growled.

"Can I just speak to Bella, please?" All the anger from his voice had gone, he wasn't asking, he was pleading.

"What do you want Edward?" I asked finally able to speak.

"Look Bella, I love you more than anyone in the world and I promised your dad I would look after you."

"Not doing a very good job at it." Emmett smirked.

Edward tried to ignore what he had said and carried on.

"What happened back there was a mistake and I'm so sorry, look, I'll just get to the point. Mrs. Juvol said if you want me to stay at Redding High I can stay, if you don't, I pack my bags and leave tonight. So, do you want me to stay."

"Of course I want you to stay." I didn't even have to think about it for a second. I loved him too and people make mistakes sometimes and we have to accept that.

I got up and pushed past Emmett into Edward's arms. He swung me around and I saw Emmett march out the door back to the prom. After a couple of minutes of hugging Edward let go of me and we sat down on the couch again.

"So do you want to go back to prom?" He asked putting his arm around me.

"Nah, it was boring anyway." I laughed resting my head on his shoulder.

We woke up to the sound of people filling the room. Obviously the prom had finished and everyone was coming back to watch the latest movies or just simply go to bed.

I lifted my head up to find Edward gone and all the girls staring at me.

"What?" I said getting angry.

"Oh, Bella!" I heard Alice chime pushing past the crowd of people and sitting where Edward was sat.

"Hi Alice, did you have a nice time at prom?"

"Bella, you and Edward were crowned prom King and Queen!" She said jumping with joy.

"Wait, what? Where's Edward?" I was literally in shock.

"He said for you to meet him in his room at midnight for a nice romantic dinner." She said covering her mouth.(A/N I no it's a bit late for dinner but it sort off fit in.)

"Oops! I wasn't suppose to tell you why, please act surprised when you go." She said getting upset.

"I wont, I promise." I said giving her a hug.

I had a shower and got dressed into some jogging bottoms and a t-shirt. Rose never came in and Alice made Jasper watch the latest episodes of Project Runway.

I hurried over to Edward's and knocked on the door. It opened straight away.

"Hello, my lady, I'm Edward and I will be your waiter this evening." Edward said in a posh voice bowing and gesturing to enter the room.

I walked in and sat down on a chair next to the little table that he had set up. It had two candles and a red rose in a vase.

"Does fish and chips sound nice to you my lady?" He said placing a plate in front of me.

"Edward you didn't have to do this." I said looking at the food.

"Yes I did, I need to repay you, plus it was either this or spinach so your choice." He said digging into his food.

We ate and joked for the rest of the night and didn't sleep at all. We watched re-runs of Shooting Stars and I made him sit and watch Titanic. But no sign of Emmett.

"Can I ask you a question?" I said when we were sitting on the couch.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Where's Emmett?" I wish I had never said it, he went all still and stared directly forward.

"He's gone out." He finally said relaxing a bit.

"What for the whole night?" I was starting to get suspicious.

"Him and Rose needed to sort a few things out." Edward said never looking away from the TV screen.

"Oh." I said and It was quiet till the movie had ended.

"Well I better go." I said standing up and heading for the door.

"Ok, love you." Edward said standing up and giving me a kiss.

"See you in a couple of hours at breakfast." I said and I left.

I walked back to out dorm and collapsed on my bed. It was 5am. 3 hours till breakfast and Alice was already up doing her hair and I was shattered.

"I think I'm going to skip breakfast Alice." I yawned getting under the covers.

"Ok." Was all I heard her say before I dropped into a dreamless sleep.

**Only one chapter left! Or i might make it 2, depends on how many reviews you guys give me. But this chapter might not be publish for a while cause I have just found out that Oasis, one of my favourite bands have split up! So I am now depressed. Plus i'm going on holiday as well soooooo....**


	20. The Ending

**Chapter 20: The Ending**

**Well guys, the last chapter is here. I would like to thank:**

**Luvjazzyhale4evs13 for being a great Beta and an awsome friend**

**Emgem2000 for being a very funny and quite scary friend**

**And all of you that reviewed and liked the story, I would of never finished it without you all!**

**So without further a dew I present the last chapter to Redding High. Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

Do you believe in fairytale endings? Well I don't. Fairytale stories should stay in the books forever and never come out. But every so often one does escape and causes disaster.

My life was amazing and I thought it would end just like a fairytale, but I was wrong.

Emmett never returned after his walk. It's been 2 weeks and no there is no sign of him. And it's my fault.

Me and Edward are starting to go our separate ways. I knew it was coming, it's our last year before we go out into the world to get jobs and live a happy life but, that only happens to the lucky ones.

"Do you want any toast Bella?" I heard Edward say from the other side of the table.

"No, I'm not hungry."

I heard him take a deep sigh and drop his food.

"Bella, I don't want us to be like this. I can't stand to see you like this, it's killing me."

Everything had gone wrong in my life. I wish I could rewind back to the day I came to this school and start over. I wish me and Edward could start over but that can never happen. I just want to burn all the memories that are going to haunt me for the rest of my life.

"Please Bella say something. Tell me what's on your mind." Edward pleaded grabbing my hand.

"There's too much on my mind it feels like my heads going to explode. I mean I just want to get away from everyone forever."

I felt the tears start to stream down my face.

"You know Bella, if you want to break up with someone just say it straight to their face, don't be such an ass and come out with such bullshit."

He literally spat the words at me before getting up and walking out of the cafeteria. Why can't my life end here, right now!

"Well, well, well. First you kiss Emmett, then tell him you don't love him so he runs away because of you leaving Rosalie all alone and NOW you break up with Edward, I gotta say Bella, you are a bitch." Victoria laughed along with her new gang.

Then my instincts took over. I just got up leaving Victoria and her group behind and headed for the door straight to the car park. I was going to stop the sadness that was weighing my heart down like a tonne of bricks.

"Bella? Where are you going?" I heard Jacob say leaning off the bonnet of his car pulling his head phones out of his ears.

"I'm going to stop everyone's misery by stopping my heart." I said firmly getting into my car and trying to start the engine.

"Crap, out of petrol!" I said hitting the steering wheel and climbing out of the car looking for another way to get to my destination.

"Bella? What do you mean stop your heart- wait Edward's there, I'll go get him." Jacob panicked starting to jog back inside.

Then I saw my escape. Jacob had left the keys in his car. It was now or never.

"I don't need Edward!" I said running to his car and climbing in.

I looked out the window one last time at the man I will always love running towards me.

"Goodbye Edward." I said to myself, a tear falling down my cheek.

I started the engine and drove as fast as I could out the school grounds onto the motorway **(Americans for you it would be freeway or highway, take your pick!)**

10 miles to Curbur Edge, then my life will be over and everyone can be happy.

9 miles

8 miles

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

0...

I pulled up on the curb and got out the car heading straight for the face. The breeze was whipping around my face and I could smell the sea below me. The tears started to run down my face for the last time. Everyone I ever loved will miss me but I wont cause anymore pain for anyone.

"Goodbye Edward." I whispered one last time before stepping.

I suddenly felt something warm grab my hand and pull me back up. Was I going to heaven? Or hell for all the bad things I've done?

"Bella, what the hell do you think your doing?!?" I heard Edward shout. Then I realised where I was. I was hanging off the edge of a cliff and Edward was trying to save me.

"Edward let go of me!" I screamed more tears falling down my face as I tried to pry his hand off mine.

"Bella don't be stupid I would never let you fall." He said grabbing me with both hands and pulling me up even further.

"I WANT TO DIE!" I struggled when I was near the top of the cliff.

He pulled me over the top and I fell into his arms.

"How could you be so stupid Bella?" I realised he was crying as well.

"I've ruined everyone's life."

"You haven't ruined mine." He said wiping a tear from my eye.

Most people are happy with their lives, me? Well the man of my dreams still loves me but I still have the burden of the man who was like my brother missing. You have a lot of situations in life that you have to overcome, if you don't you will live in sadness and despair for a long time and won't have the energy to forgive yourself. I still live with some situations.

I'll have to see if I can overcome them.

**Finished. **

**I might do a sequel, but it depends how many people want me to. But if I do, I wont start writing one till I finish A Rose Has Thorns, you should defiantly check it out. **

**Thank you everyone for reviewing my story your all amazing and I hope you enjoyed it! **


	21. Quick Author's Note

**Quick A/N**

**Wow it seems like years since I wrote this. My first fanfic that actually got some reviews! Good job guys! This story helped me write my other stories but this still has been the most popular. Even if it was my first attempt and wasn't at all perfect, obviously a lot of people thought it was an alright read :) **

**So a sequel won't be too bad…will it? **


End file.
